


Onyx's First Summoning

by Onyx_Noon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Compulsion, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Magic, Multiplicity/Plurality, Other, Otherkin, Ownership, Relationship Discussions, Shower Sex, Trans Character, Transformation, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Noon/pseuds/Onyx_Noon
Summary: Astarte tried to summon a Succubus, but ended up with Onyx instead.She learns how to grapple with her feelings, what it means to own a consenting partner, and how much her life can change in an instant.
Relationships: Astarte/Onyx, Original Character & Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. An Oath made

The circle was well made, ve had to admit. Three perfect rings of silver, salt, and cold iron, each marked with sigils of reinforcement and binding. Enough to hold back near anything preternatural that was still weak enough to be summoned. Not that being summonable equated to weakness, but after a certain point, a souls Warp reaches the Toibana Co-efficient and can't be pulled through reality without leaving ripples in their wake.

“You are bound, Lillith-kin, by my word and will. Submit to me willingly and you may leave soon enough,” the Summoners haughty voice rang out, interrupting vis thoughts. A real succubus wouldn't want to leave until she killed them. Ve had needed a way out of vis situation, so ve hijacked the summons, lucky them.

The damned person could build a circle, but can't identify a succubus to save their life. How very typical of modern book learning. To be fair, most images of demons were wrong, but that's what mentorship is for. Onyx stepped out of the circle, vis head still down, looking closely at the sigils, as ve walked around the intricacies of the design. It spanned a full 4' across in diameter for the inside of the circle, then the rings were 6" thick, with an inch of sigils between each. It must have taken weeks of preparation to construct.

“O-oh no. Oh fuck-shit-damn. I'm sorry?” the summoner continued, deflated with trepidation as they slowly backed away. Ve could tell that they had some sense at least, to be scared.

“Stop talking,” Onyx ordered, focusing intently on the summoner now, vis voice gravelly and low. Deep voices are intimidating, that's how it works. 

The summoner was dressed in a tailored black suit, their auburn hair pulled back into a tight braid. Rather unusual for someone intent on summoning a succubus, compared to the standard loose robe to be tossed aside. Perhaps not just summoning for sex; too bad, they were cute. They smelled female, but Onyx knew better from vis own experience than to assume. 

“Name and pronouns?” ve requested off-handedly, slumping to the floor in a lazy heap, half-covering vis pale nakedness. This could work. Ve might be safe here, for once. The cold stone floor felt good on vis scales, and ve tucked vis wings and tail in tight against verself.

The absurdity of the situation shocked the summoner back to their senses. They balked, “Pronouns? What kind of fucking demon asks for pronouns?” 

Onyx stretched out, casually rending the stone of the floor with vis claws, “First, I'm not a demon, as would be obvious to any experienced practitioner. Second, perhaps you should reconsider your current tone. Third, I asked you a question, Human.” Ve expected to be answered, and vis expectations were met quickly.

“Astarte, She/Her,” she responded in an agitated tone, her anger outweighing her fear. “What are you then? Some sort of abomination?”

Onyx flinched as if struck. “You may call me Onyx. Ve/Ver. It's hypocritical to call me an abomination, we seem to have that in common, at least, Astarte.” 

Understanding dawned on her face as ve continued, “I'm a dragon, or as close as I can get to that. Now, can I have some clothing, or do I have to strip that suit off of your body?” Onyx leered at her hungrily in an attempt to reassert vis control.

Astarte laughed. “I summoned you here, even if you did not remain bound, do not underestimate me.” she stood to her full height, 5'10", as tall as Onyx, less the black horns. Her hands gripped her staff tightly, the white knuckle grip giving away her fear.

“And so you did, though I was clearly not the intended recipient of your summons.” Onyx lifted some of the stone and transmuted the substance while rubbing it against vis chest and sex, creating a simple grey cloth breastband and loincloth. “what do you require? I'm no succubus, but not without power. ” Transmutation without incantation was dangerous, ve knew it, she knew it. She was suitably impressed.

“I require … dammit, I just wanted some tips for talking to girls.” Astarte trailed off muttering. Why did she have to be so awkward? She could have just looked up a tutorial online or something.

“You… You performed a complex summoning ritual, and risked your life to learn how to talk to girls? Could you be more trans?”

“Fuck you. It's not easy. You have no ide-” Astarte began as Onyx was suddenly there, vis face a millimetre away from hers, causing her to drop the staff to the floor with a clack.

“Fuck me? That sounds like it could be fun, and I'm pretty easy, Darlin. If I'm not too …repugnant for you. ” Did ve teleport, or just move too quickly to see? Dammit.

“Oh wow. Seriously? I mean yeah, you're cute.” Astarte responded in shock. Repugnant? The scales were odd, for sure, but those claws. She shivered slightly in anticipation.

“Would you like to make a bargain then?” ve asked, as enticing as possible. Ve ran a claw down the front of her suit, shifting it to a human hand while tracing patterns on her chest. Please say yes. Protect me.

“Stop that, please. What kind of bargain? I'm smart enough to know which head to think with.” She needed to consider her options. This could go really bad if she wasn't careful and risked much more than her virtue.

Onyx dropped back down to the floor and curled verself around Astarte's legs, purring softly. “Own me. Mark me as yours, and command me,” vis voice entreated her. This was it, vis one shot to stay here.

“Why? This seems like all aces for me. What's the catch?” What the absolute fuck. OWN someone? But if ve wants it…

“It's in my nature, sweet one, to crave domination. It's the only thing that keeps my instincts in check.” Please don't ask what they are. Please just say yes.

“So what's in it for me then, if being owned is your half?” Astarte may have been a novice at talking to girls, but she was skilled at bargaining.

“What do you desire?” Anything. Everything. Whatever it takes.

“A wish to be granted, to be specified when I request it,” she really had no clue what to ask for, so a wish seemed a safe bet, especially when her mind was so clouded in lust. Damn Onyx was hot, and the thought of those claws just did it for her.

“Then, for a year and a day, I will be your property, to be used and treated as you see fit, obedient to your every command, in exchange for one wish within my power to grant you.” Onyx intoned, vis word shaping reality about them, waiting only for confirmation and the touch of her magic.

“So mote it be, our will be done,” Astarte responded in kind, sensing the magic build to a fever-pitch of warmth around them. As she finished speaking, magic was pulled out of her in a rush leaving her breathless. It formed an iron collar emblazoned with her arcane sigil around Onyx's neck, fitting tightly against vis Tyrian purple scales. Onyx's magic, in turn, rushed towards her, a matching iron ring forming on her left middle finger, emblazoned with vis sigil. The magic crested over them both, a sharp and brutal orgasmic wave that left them both breathless and panting.

After a few moments of silence ve spoke, “My Owner, how may I serve you? Shall I eat you out, or would you prefer the use of my other talents?” Onyx's voice came out smooth and almost sibilant with pleasure, a delighted smile across vis face. She's probably delicious.

“Just like that?” she queried, "You'll just go down on me immediately?" 

“You are my Owner, I live to serve.” Ve lucked out too, apparently getting an owner that cares.

“But do you want to?” How does owning people actually work? 

“Owner mine, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to. If you insist on knowing what I want, right now it's my teeth on your body and your breath quickening under me until you can't even remember my name,” ve stood while speaking, slowly embracing vis owner and resting her head against vis chest.

“I don't have a lot of experience, Onyx. Especially with... non-humans.” Is that the right term? Ve didn't look like a Jūjin.

“I was human at one point, and I'm still compatible. Just tell me what you like, and what you don't, and I'll adjust my performance accordingly,” ve murmured while standing, embracing vis owner. Ve carried her over to her chestnut worktable, heedless of the many books lying open across it.

Onyx was too impatient to properly undress vis owner, instead, pushing the layers out of the way, roughly untucking her cyan shirt and exposing her slight belly. Ve ran vis hands across the smooth skin, the light touch bringing a soft gasp to Astarte's lips.

“Owner, may I continue?” ve waited, ever so needy, trying to maintain a smidge of civility and manners. 

“Gods yes,” Astarte groaned. She couldn't recall the last time someone had touched her intimately. Pre-transition at the very least. She grimaced slightly at the thought of the expensive tomes under her getting soaked with fluids but judged them a worthy sacrifice for the evening's pleasure.

Onyx didn't respond verbally, too busy nipping at her, nuzzling slowly lower while vis hands undid Astartes dress pants. When ve opened vis eyes, ve laughed out loud. “Sanctified Panties? That's adorable.”

“Considering I was planning on a succubus, it seemed a sensible precaution. They match the bra. Now, unless I'm greatly misunderstanding the situation, we were in the middle of something.” To say her tone was irritated would be an understatement. She was pissed. She didn't agree to this just to get laughed at and she was vis owner now. She deserved respect, she deserved - 

She gasped as Onyx wrapped vis mouth around the head of her Jane and she suddenly forgot why she was angry.

Onyx concentrated on vis work, carefully avoiding damaging vis prize on the many teeth in vis mouth. Teeth were for later, with permission. For now, ve delicately rolled vis tongue around the soft member, sucking at her slowly to gauge the response. Vis hands continued to pull her pants down until they were left in a small pile with her socks and panties on the floor. That task done, vis hands gripped her hips tightly, the nails shifting slowly back to claws in sharp contrast to the softness of vis mouth. Astarte grew slowly inside, filling it snugly as she belonged there. Onyx thought so, ve had waited so long to be owned, and she was perfect. Ve felt verself get wet while ve worked, soaking the loincloth. 

Onyx was loath to admit it, but on top of being a standard slut, ve was also a praise slut and wanted to be told that ve was doing well. “Owner mine?”

“Mmmmmmmm yes?” Astarte was enjoying herself greatly. She wasn't close, nowhere near, but was having a good time for sure.

“Am I pleasing you?” ve asked, as oblique as ve could ask for praise.

“Can't you tell?” What an odd question.

“It would be inappropriate to rely only on body cues, as they don't always agree with the mind,” Onyx sombered. Ve didn't want to talk about this. Not at all.

She seemed to grasp the meaning quickly enough. “You are doing great, and I'll tell you if I start to feel uncomfortable. Is that sufficient?”

Onyx flushed with faint praise, redness filling vis cheeks as ve let out a sound between a squeak and a yip. Ve quickly went back to work, starting by raking vis claws down her thighs leaving thin bloody marks. Beautiful.

Astarte quickly leaned forward and seized vis horns, "No permanent damage or missing flesh. I'm not your food, pet." The marks hurt, but not badly. Just enough to make her Jane properly erect. It strained in the air, desiring to be touched, sheathed in someone. She may be a masochist but was definitely a top.

Onyx licked along the side of her Jane, it twitching with every stroke of vis tongue, then pushed into the flesh up and beside it, seeking with vis strong tongue the inguinal canal. Ve fucked it slowly, drawing a long moan from Astarte.

“Keep that up and it will be you bent over this table getting fucked silly Onyx,” she threatened teasingly, "I want to come in your mouth before I use your… 'Other Talents' I believe you said." That would be fun, regardless of what ve has.

“Pwomise, Owoner?” ve responds, not slowing in vis motions. Best threat ever.

“You sound absolutely absurd, pet. Don't talk with your mouth full.” Truthfully, she had to hold back a laugh.

“Mmmhm,” Onyx murmured obediently, sliding vis lips over the head of her Jane, swirling vis tongue around it while plunging it deep into vis throat. Eyes watering, ve continued to deep throat her, picking up pace steadily while anchoring verself to her by digging vis claws into her ass.

Astarte's groans and gasps were a sure indicator that she was getting close as she laid back to enjoy the sensations.

Ve didn't slow until Astartes back arched hard and she started convulsing in a full body orgasm, her skin electric, her hands against her head clutching at her hair tightly. Even then, Onyx slowed just enough to make sure she wouldn't accidentally injure herself on vis teeth or claws. Ve was still pumping vis head up and down on her Jane when Astarte let out a burst of magic mid-climax right down vis throat, causing ver to collapse in vis own orgasm.

While she came to her senses, Onyx once again laid on the stone floor in a rough heap, wings dishevelled, now rumbling softly in contentment.

“That was… intense,” Astarte finally said, once her head cleared a bit. Her legs stung sharply. Where the fuck is the Bactine? Did she need to worry about infection? She was coming down from her second orgasm and moving into self-assessment.

“Yes, Owner mine.”

“Ok, that's getting old already. Call me by name for now.”

“Yes, Astarte,” Onyx replied, a smile on vis drool and cum soaked face.

“I need to ask you some questions,” her serious tone at odds with the situation. So much for thinking with the right head, she berated herself.

“Huh? I mean - of course,” Onyx collected verself, straightened vis make-shift clothing and sat obediently at attention. What did ve do wrong? What happened in the moment ve was blissed out?

“Are you contagious? Have you gotten tested recently? Can you even get STIs? Is pregnancy a concern for the future? Can you pass for a human? What size of clothing do you wear? ” The barrage of questions would be considered horrifically blunt in most situations, but Astarte at this point wasn't interested in politeness. 

“Um. Okay. No, Yes, Yes, No, Yes, Large,” Onyx ticked off the questions on vis three-taloned claws. Ah, these questions. 

“Expand on your answers. Now,” Astarte snapped. She wasn't certain where this wave of aggression was coming from but needed to work through it.

“As you desire. I am not a therianthrope or anything contagious, my form is one I went to great trouble to gain. Mystical other-kin transitioning is even harder than gender. I am still susceptible to human disease and keep my tests up to date. I can get pregnant, but it is not a concern unless you want me to. I can shift into a human form for day to day activities outside the home, but here I would prefer to maintain my current form if that is acceptable. I wear 12 ladies, 36 men's, and have 40C breasts,” Onyx explained, hoping to please.

The anger drained as soon as it had come. She wasn't going to wake up with scales. She could still go to work. She didn't need to keep Onyx a dirty secret in her basement. This could work. It would work.

“I'm sorry for snapping, Onyx, I was just worried. You're okay. We're okay,” she was quick to apologize. The only good thing her father gave her, other than a Y chromosome, was his ability to apologize. He was rather apologetic when he kicked her out at 16.

"I assumed you were AFAB, hence the pregnancy question, but I haven't gotten a proper look at your configuration. Was my assumption correct or is the potential due to your magic?" She changed the topic, attempting to smooth over the incident. She didn't expect the response she got.

Onyx began sobbing messy tears, shaking vis head back and forth, mouth shut tight. A low pitched whine came from vis throat as the tag began to glow ominously from vis refusal to comply. Physical pain was nothing in comparison to what having to answer would do to ver.

“Stop. You don't have to answer. That was a really insensitive question. I'm obviously AMAB, and I don't know many non-binary people. That's not an excuse, I'm just trying to explain why I asked. I don't know a lot about you. Not even how old you are,” Astarte shook her head, and stood, peeling her ass off of the pages it stuck to. What a change in composure. Ve looked tiny now, and frail, human, despite their differences. She picked Onyx up and held ver close, wiping tears and other fluids off of the lightly scaled cheeks with her red tie. “You are safe here. You are mine and I protect my property,” she spoke the words like a mantra, over and over until ve calmed and relaxed in her arms. It felt in a way like soothing a wild animal. In a way.

“Sorry, Astarte. I should be a better pet,” Onyx sounded mournful, having realized vis own limitations. “What would you like me to have below? A penis, a vagina, both, nothing? If you have other specifications, I could add them to my form options with a bit of time,” ve cajoled, trying to make up for vis perceived failure.

“Right now, I don't care what you have down there. Whatever is currently there is perfect. Let's go upstairs and have a shower, and a bite to eat. I'll find you some clothes,” Astarte responded gently, setting ver down and taking vis hand. She thought about what ve had said about ver genitals. Nothing. That's a configuration chosen for a purpose.

They walked up the flight of stairs together silently, the only sounds their footfalls and the slow thumping of vis tail on the steps.

Astarte didn't have a very big house, but she didn't need one. The Important part for her was a place she owned to build the workroom in the basement, and a bit of privacy. Corporate witchcraft was all the rage lately and despite the field being dominated by Dianics, she made money hand over fist converting logos to subtle sigils. Compulsion spells were illegal, but enticement was an area in which she excelled. The workroom wasn't for business, of course. The one in her office served that purpose. Here, at home, she practiced more private craft, including her devotionals to Hela, the patron that chose her when she was at her lowest.

The bathroom was her other main extravagance. From the black marble floor to the stainless steel walls, it was a beautiful union of function and form. The rain shower occupied the majority of the room and was her prized possession, second only to Onyx now. It was covered in sigils for cleansing and purification, perfect for proper sterilization before and after ritual work.

She deftly slipped out of the remnants of her suit and helped ver pull off the breast band and loincloth, leaving them both naked. Astarte lead the way into the shower, and they embraced under the searing water. 

Onyx dutifully washed her without prompting, scrubbing with focused precision, humming softly.  
Ve gently touched the wounds ve made and tsk'd softly before speaking. “you haven't healed yet. Do you lack the magic for it?”

Astarte flushed, incredibly embarrassed and muttered something incoherent under her breath.

“Sorry, what was that?” ve asked while pressing into the slowly bleeding marks, drawing a gasp from her. Ve heard but doubted that it could be right.

“Dammit, I'm a masochist and it's hotter when I know I'm helpless to fix them myself,” she finally replied. 

“That has to be the worst logic that I've heard in months. So what do you do, hope the sadist you've hooked up with will bother to heal you afterwards?” ve scoffed, heavily judging her, “Well lucky for you, healing is one of my talents.” a sort of healing, at least.

“Leave it,” she ordered, pushing Onyx against the wall of the shower, “I appreciate the concern, and will take you up on it later. For now, I owe you thorough fucking, if you are up for it?” she ended the sentence as a question, making sure ve understood that it was optional. She much preferred enthusiastic consent.

“Pleeease. Fuck me senseless, Astarte,” ve whined into her neck. 

“Call me mistress while I'm fucking you,” she demanded, as she snapped her fingers and the water formed into cuffs, pinning vis arms to the wall. As much as she liked those claws, she was in control for now.

“Yes Mistress,” Onyx was thrilled. This is exactly what ve wanted for so long.

Ve spread vis legs open to accommodate Astarte kneeling down to get a proper look at vis current configuration. Decently sized cock, especially with that knot, no scrotum, a nice anus. She pulled the lube off of the shelf beside them, amidst a few different toys, and squirted a generous amount onto her fingertips to start. Lifting vis legs onto her shoulders, she began to methodically lube ver up, sliding a finger in and out of vis ass, drawing quiet gasps from Onyx.

“M-more please.”

She paused, her finger deep inside ver, “More please, What?”

“More p-please, Mistress,” ve finally stammered out, to her immense delight.

“That's better,” she cooed, returning to finger-fuck ver and adding a second finger and more lube. Onyx stayed properly limp the whole time, doing vis best to push back against the fingers and fuck verself deeper. “A bit more pet, then I can properly fuck you,” Astarte promised, once again adding more lube and an additional finger. At the same time, she began prepping her Jane, lubing it head to base. She never had issues with erections, as many girls like her did. No magic needed, just luck, she assumed. Not that she had experience with girls like her, she was too shy to talk to them, didn't think she deserved their attention.

“M-mistress?” ve questioned, seeing her clouded look, “If you don't want this, you don't need to continue.”

“Never you mind Onyx, just old memories. Ready?” she dismissed vis concern, shaking the thought out of her head. What a considerate partner. That's what ve was, regardless of the technicalities of the bond.

“Ready.”

At vis assent, Astarte stood and pushed the head of her Jane into Onyx, letting it settle there for a moment. This felt good. Really good. It had been weeks since that guy on 42 street paid her to - what? No, that didn't happen, she had never been to 42 street, let alone worked the sex trade. She shook her head. Strange daydream, especially when she had a real, flesh and blood dragonling skewered on her Jane. She started thrusting slowly and shallowly, eliciting a whine of pleasure from ver, claws flexing open and closed, grasping at the air. She leaned in, letting ver wrap legs around her, to kiss Onyx soundly. When her mouth came away bloody from vis sharp teeth, she smiled and licked her lips, dripping scarlet down her chest. “You into degradation, as well as getting fucked, pet?” she spoke calmly, despite the pain in her mouth and pleasure in her groin. She wanted to tell ver what's what.

“Gods yes, Mistress, tell me how little I'm worth,” ve breathed, having the time of vis life. 

“Limits?” she inquired, pausing for a moment to wait for the answer. 

“No scat, no watersports, no questions about my assigned sex,” Onyx replied without thought, experienced enough to have the list memorized. Not that everyone cared what ve wanted.

She spit blood into vis face. “You slut, you have the gall to bite me but not ask to be degraded? At least your cock has enough manners to wait for orders,” she feigned rage as she squeezed vis member, restarting the pumping of her hips into vis body. 

“Yes yes yes yes,” ve began to chant, dripping pre-cum all over Astarte's hand. She raised her hand to blooded lips, tasting the sweet fluid mixed with her blood, before shoving the fingers into vis mouth, grabbing vis tongue. “Yes, What?” she whispered into vis ear. 

“MISTRESS,” Onyx screamed around her hand, the fucking and degrading bringing ver over the edge. Ve couldn't think, couldn't do anything but cum.

“all that for a dry load? You were wetter when eating me out, pet.” She was enjoying degrading ver but didn't want to risk any psychological damage. Her pet wouldn't be the first one to use a Domme for self-harm.

“Acts of service are hot, Mistress” ve said, still getting fucked while coming down from vis first orgasm, “Harder please, hammer me until you risk breaking something deep inside me, Mistress.” 

Well, that wasn't going to happen. Not when she just got ver, and definitely not intentionally. She wasn't a sadist at all. Still, she picked up the pace and thrust deeper, judging that the angle was safe enough, and Onyx began to whine in appreciation. If last time was any indication, ve would come when she did, as long as she came inside ver. So she focused on her pleasure for a few minutes, staying deep inside while thrusting at a rapid pace, using ver like a literal cocksleeve for her enjoyment. She came hard, and ve came only a second after, twitching on her Jane, legs dropping limply to vis side. They stayed like that in a shared orgasm for a long moment. She rested against ver, letting the magic restraints go, and they laid intertwined on the floor of the shower, the rain washing them clean.

“I'll take that healing now, Onyx, if you are up for it,” Astarte chuckled, too tired to bother moving. That was fun.

“Yes, Astarte,” ve responded, rearranging verself, “One moment please.” Vis hands glowed a pale blue, tracing over the wounds with vis palms, causing the wounds to heal at a greatly accelerated pace. They scabbed over and shrank, weeks' worth of natural healing occurring in mere seconds.

“Focused time dilation? On flesh? where the hell did you learn that trick, let alone realize it could be used for healing?” Astarte was thinking wildly. Time dilation for healing. This was something she had never heard of, not even in theory. Most healing magic currently used Nature magic to synthesize the missing flesh out of the aether, hard on the caster but easy on the recipient. This turned that concept on its head, boosting natural healing at (theoretically) lower cost to the caster and more resource-intensive for the recipient. She could tell that much, as she was famished now. Gods, what was the formulation? Was it more efficient in an absolute sense, or just to the caster? She had so many questions.

“It was one of the techniques I needed to master to obtain this form. Healing was a side effect of finding ways to accelerate mitosis. I'm not like those Jūjin slaves, created by a damn Syrum, I earned this body. My mind is my own!” By the end of the explanation, Onyx was fuming, trying vis best not to shout at vis owner.

“You are not a slave. You are a pet. You are mine of your own free will and I recognize that.” She didn't need an introduction manual to diffuse this outburst.

She had read up a lot on the Jūjin and the Syrum that made them. Technically, it was legal, as they did it to themselves, but the random effects and alterations to the mental state made the concept a controversial subject at best, especially in the trans community. Many trans people considered it a shortcut, cheating through transition. Whether that was good or bad depended on the individual. Others thought it violated the ethics of informed consent, as the results were unpredictable. The Dianics, of course, consider Jūjin anathema, even more so than traditional trans people like Astarte. She had considered it herself when she was homeless and desperate, but Hela offered a different way out that allowed for more autonomy. Still, catgirls and other Jūjin were, if not exactly common, not considered any odder than any other trans person, aside from the licensing issues.

“I'm sorry. That wasn't fair. They made a choice, just a different one from me. I shouldn't judge them for that.” Ve looked abashed. Who was ve to judge?

“It's fine, I understand. Let's go get dressed now.” She held vis hand and they walked to her bedroom to pick out clothes. An austere room with minimalist design and only a single floor-length mirror on the wall. After peering through her closet, wardrobe and dresser, she found some clothing that almost fit Onyx. An oversized Thrash Unreal T-shirt and Tripp bondage pants, from her teen goth phase. For herself, a pink blouse and black skirt, something comfortable, but not restrictive. 

Onyx was grateful to have vis nakedness properly covered and was thrilled to have pants that accommodate vis tail, though ve would have really appreciated a binder or bra. Unfortunately, none of hers fit, being 36D.

“Did you want me to cook something, Astarte?” ve asked as they headed to the kitchen after changing. Ve was feeling peckish.

“I… don't have anything to cook. There's some leftover Chinese food that you could nuke.” she didn't eat at home often. No real need to.

“Sounds great, love.” 

“You know, Onyx, I like the sound of that.”


	2. Minor Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astarte and Onyx go shopping, deal with trauma, get licenced, and determine living arrangements

Astarte considered what their next steps would be. She was off work the following two days, so they had some time to get things done. They needed to get Onyx clothes of vis own, cookware and ingredients apparently, as well as the ownership license.

The license wasn't technically necessary, as their iron was legal proof of consent, but it came with a pet ID which would serve Onyx well as ve refused to get one that only reflected vis "humanity". The pet ID included an image and contact info of the current owner, images of all the forms the pet could take, name, and intelligence levels.  
It was a brilliant system of bureaucracy to cover the complex reactions to Syrum, from complete dependence to ferality, as well as various types of therianthropy. It wasn't perfect, but it worked. 

“I still don't understand why you need 7 pans when I only have 4 burners.” The cookware was a point of contention, especially since it came with the insistence that she eat at home for dinner four days a week, and let ver pack her lunches for work. Bagged lunches. 

“I don't neeeeeed them, but you asked what I want, and what I want is for you to eat healthy home-cooked meals that I make for you,” ve responded firmly. 

The debate between them was very carefully worded on Astarte's part. If she asked a direct question, she would get a direct answer, the collar guaranteed it. However, she resolved to try to avoid that when having a casual conversation with ver when possible, as she felt it would be an abuse of her power.

“Fine. Fine. I hope your cooking is worth it.”

“It is,” ve quipped back.

“Good. Now, before we go shopping, I need one last thing,” she started.

“I know,” ve interrupted, standing from the table, “give me a moment.” 

Onyx breathed in deep, inhumanly deep, until she worried that vis lungs would burst. Then ve slowly, ever so slowly, breathed out. As ve did, vis draconic features shrank into vis body: vis scales retreating across the skin, horns retracting into vis skull, vis tail disappearing under the pants, and the claws and teeth becoming human analogs. At the same time, a shock of purple hair flowed out of vis naked scalp, and vis right eye shriveled into nothingness. 

Ve looked human. Was Human. An androgynous, heavily scarred human.

“Fuck, right. I'm going to need an eyepatch as well. It's been a while. Not used to tunnel vision,” vis voice was carefully measured, not giving away any indication of gender.

“For some reason, I was expecting… older,” she looked at ver confused. Onyx couldn't be more than twenty-five years old but had the scars of a life of violence.

“Sorry to disappoint,” ve responded dryly, “I don't like looking like this, so if it's all the same, can we go so I can shift back sooner?”

She nodded, not wanting her words or tone to betray her thoughts, then lead the way out to her car.

The ride to the mall was silent, for the most part. They enjoyed each other's company, Onyx resting in the passenger seat, a hand on Astarte's lap while she drove.

Willowbend mall was not one she typically visited. The stores catered specifically to Therianthropes and Jūjin including clothing tailored on-demand to accommodate the differing and shifting physiques of the clientele, specialty foods to accommodate the diets, as well as toys for them to play with. The whole gamut of items they could want.

Onyx was aghast. Where ve came from, Jūjin were barely tolerated, not catered to, not treated like equals. This… this was different. It made ver seethe with jealousy. If vis mother had been treated this way, everything would have been different. Vis life would have been different. All of those horrors… could have been avoided.

“Where would you like to start?” her question brought vis focus back to the day's task.

“A suit, please, as well as shoes, socks, a binder and a gaff,” ve listed, after a moment's hesitation.

“…One outfit. That's it?” she expected a much bigger list, especially after the argument over cookware. 

Ve looked confused, nervous, not quite scared but approaching it. “Y-yes, I don't need more than one really. I don't even need the suit, I just don't want to be an embarrassment to you, Astarte,” ve timidly responded. Ve wasn't sure why she was asking, instead of just selecting clothing for ver.

“No. You need at least 5 outfits, so you can match the dress code of wherever we go. Formal, Semi-formal, business formal, business casual and casual. You can pick out the outfits of course, and I won't constrain you to a gendered presentation, but I need you to have the proper clothing. Especially if you don't want to embarrass me,” she said firmly, understanding that ve needed the reassurance.

“Yes, owner mine.” Ve stood up straighter and lead the way to the first of many shops. 

Ve picked out: three different dress shirts, one black, one tyrian purple, and one cinereous grey; black bootcut slacks, black dress pants, and a black severe asymmetrical ball gown skirt; a tyrian purple Edwardian jacket, a cinereous grey bolero, and a black cardigan. Ve flatly refused any sort of tie as that would hide ver iron collar. In truth, Onyx had no idea what any of the dress codes mentioned were, and she wasn't inclined to let on that ve was skillfully flouting all of them. Astarte just wanted ver to have good looking clothing that ve would be comfortable in. After having the tailor take measurements and specifying the need for a "tail slit,'' she paid and they went off to the next shop while the clothing was adjusted.

At the second shop, she pushed ve into picking out two weeks worth of undergarments, including panties, boyshorts, multiple gaffs, two bras, and a binder, after ve tried to get away with only one of each. She started to grasp where the reluctance was coming from after a while. Ve clearly considered clothing a thing for ver, whereas cookware was for serving her. It didn't matter that ve would be using both for her, so she needed to make it clear that the clothing was how ve was decorating her property. That should fix the issue.

On the way to get vis shoes, she pulled ver aside onto a bench to talk, “Do you know why I'm getting all of these things for you?”

“No. I'm assuming it's because you feel obligated and that makes me uncomfortable,” Vis reply was honest and open, vulnerable.

“Wrong. I am getting them so that my property, you, are more aesthetically pleasing and functional. It is not out of duty or obligation, just my desire.” She was lying, at least partially. She did feel a sense of moral obligation to provide for ver, as any good master should, but that wasn't what ve needed to hear. Plus, the clothing did look amazing.

“Oh… Yes Astarte!” ve energetically confirmed her statement, engraving it onto vis heart. Ve was her property, and vis appearance was also her property. Ve would dress as she willed when she willed and would be desired… would be kept. Ve wanted to be kept by an Owner like her, that found value in ver in multiple ways, that cared about vis feelings. Ve stood up straighter, still wary but more physically present in the moment.

“that was more enthusiastic than I expected, pet," She chuckled slightly.

“I love you. I just. You've been giving me a sense of purpose and belonging and it means so much to me," ve confessed in a near whisper.

"I love you too, dear one."

She worried about how fast vis attitude shifted but resolved that it would have to be dealt with at a later date. Hell, this was their first day together. The thought of it shocked her a bit. Talk about U-Hauling. By tomorrow, they would be living in domestic bliss… or something. She stood, pulling Onyx up with her, and lead the way to the shoe store.

At this location, ve rather enthusiastically selected a pair of red-soled black Oxfords, two-inch block heels in black, and a pair of Fuck-Me Pumps in purple, which Astarte was certain were not designed to be walked in. Ve agreed, but was determined to succeed, regardless of the intentions of the designer. Astarte was just determined to have them around her shoulders while she was fucking ver.

“Clothes, Underwear, Shoes. That's everything from this mall, right?” ve inquired as they left the store.

“No. I'm under the impression that there are some more intimate shops here too, so I can get you some 'party outfits'. Aside from that, are there any supplements you need? For scale and horn health or something?” she wanted a healthy pet more than anything, and honestly didn't know what to feed a dragon… especially one that cooked for verself. 

Supplements? Should I need them? And Party Outfits?” ver mind raced. Community Property: a term, a title that ve was once called when ve was too weak to protect verself. Ve remembered the 'party outfits' they put ver in. How ve was trussed and staked out on a short chain, fair game for anyone interested. How they… no no no no no no no. Vis body stilled and breathing slowed, becoming as motionless as ve could possibly manage in an attempt to not be seen.

“Lingerie for us to enjoy privately,” she quickly reassured ver, sensing the rising panic, “You will not be shared with anyone that you don't agree to, I will not loan you to anyone. I will not make you perform in public unless you agree to it.”

She looked ver over. Ve is so strong to have survived whatever happened to give ver those scars and those traumas, yet so fragile as if one wrong word would shatter vis sense of self.

“Ok, let's leave those for another day, collect your clothing, and get the license done. The cookware and Ingredients can wait, we will order food tonight, and go out for breakfast tomorrow.” She wasn't used to cutting her loses, but she wouldn't hesitate to do so for Onyx. 

“Okay, if you are sure,” ve said, with obvious relief.

The clothing was done by the time they returned, and Ve selected a plain black eyepatch from a shelf before going to get changed. Ve came out in the purple dress shirt, bolero, skirt, and Oxfords. A perfectly discordant look that made her hunger at the sight of ver.

“Good. This feels good.” Vis voice came out masculine and dominant for the first time since she collared ver. Ve stood tall, inviolate, and ready to take on the world… or at least, bureaucracy.

The Office of Non-Human Welfare and Rehabilitation was located on the edge of the lake district. It wasn't a very big building, but it served its purpose of being a communal hub for the governmental needs of the Jūjin and Therianthrope communities, as well as offering 'daycare' services for those jūjin that were dependant. Onyx didn't technically fit into either category, regardless of ver mother, but the office would provide what ve needed. 

At the front desk, a white-haired catgirl slept, slumped over a stack of papers. Beside her head was a small sign that read 'please ring the bell for assistance' and the aforementioned bell. Seeing her, ve smiled wickedly, like a cat staring at a mouse, or more accurately a dragon staring at a cat. Ve sauntered up, clinked the bell once, and waited. The girl opened up her eyes immediately, slowly raising her head as she surveyed the pair.

“Hello and welcome to the office of non-human welfare, my name is Renée. How can I assist you today?” Her welcome was pleasant but distant, unsure. Ve leaned onto the counter, still smiling and said, “Hello Darlin, I need a pet license. Can you direct us?” 

“Of course. I can get the paperwork started here if you wish,” her tone unphased.

“Please.” Ve sat down in a chair in front of the desk, and Astarte joined ver, waiting until she was needed.

“Alright then, to start, I'll need your name and age, as well as your caregiver's ID, if you have one.” Nodding to her, Renée continued, “Then I will need your classification, date of transformation, and consent to a magical assessment and physical examination." She pushed the consent form forwards while waiting for the information.

“Onyx Noon, 28, she is my owner, dragon, Forest night X13,” ver smile only slipped when ve said the date but recovered after a moment while ve signed the form. For her part, Astarte handed over her license but otherwise stayed quiet, feeling her input would be inappropriate.

“Dragon?” Renée repeated, her slightly incredulous tone making it a question. Dragon. That didn't seem possible. After all, there were no dragon Therianthropes or jūjin, and if there were, it's unimaginable that one would consent to a collar.

Ve jumped to vis feet snarling aggressively and beginning to lunge before Astarte finally spoke.

"Sit, Onyx," her voice incredibly firm, she expected to be obeyed without question, and she was.

Ve returned to vis seat as fast as ve left it, still furious, but unmoving. 

Renée began to cry softly, whimpering in startlement. She wasn't sure why Onyx had reacted that way and was too uncertain to move.

“Onyx, she was surprised, she wasn't insulting you. You are obviously wound up, and we will talk about this later. Right now, you have a choice, behave and we get the license, or we leave and come back when it's convenient for me.” Astarte spoke in calm, even tones, hating that she had to compel ver, even if ve had wanted it. Instinct. Dragon. She should have clued in earlier. Of course, there would be aggression issues.

Ve pushed down the rage, visibly stepping back from the edge and spoke, “My apologies. If you require proof I can shift into my normal form, and I've already signed the consent forms.”

“Yes please.” She sounded meeker, but still sure of herself.

Onyx breathed out, a long rasping sound, then sucked in air slowly, vis form sliding as ve did, features returning to the more bestial and draconic that ve was comfortable with. Pulling off the eyepatch that no longer fit with one of vis long claws, ve asked, “Is this sufficient?”

“Thank you, I appreciate your compliance. If you two will follow me, I'll take you to the examination room,” she could barely conceal her excitement, fear and shock completely forgotten.

The three walked down a long hallway, past an open door labelled daycare beyond which twenty catgirls were cuddling in a large heap, and turned a corner to walk down a second hall. The examination room at the end of the hall was a strange mix of divination and medical tech, with the exam table set in the middle of a large circle below a huge floating crystal. Beside the circle, a human-presenting woman sat at a desk. She wore a hybrid lab coat, covered in protection runes and sigils of isolation, perfect for working with transformative magics. The only visible sign that she too was non-human was the yellow eyes, out of place on her elegant face. Therianthrope. Shifter, to the mundane, feral to the crude. Their instability of form was considered a weakness, and their animal forms a sign of inferiority. Astarte found an elegance in their forms. Truth.

“Hello, I'm Guen. If you lie down, we can start the assessment and exam. Onyx, Right?” she spoke in a perfunctory manner, her voice at odds with the intensity of her stare. A dragon. A Fucking Dragon. This could add an absurd amount of knowledge to the database. They hadn't had a new subtype of Jūjin or Therianthrope in years. 

“Yes, I'm Onyx,” ve laid onto the table, uncomfortable on the paper cover, and adjusted ver tail until ve could lay flat.

The crystal lowered with a wave from Guen, emanating a red glow that enveloped ver. A readout appeared on the screen. The assessment was a very rough computation of physical and magical strength, as well as a mental health overview. The tech could be used in more detail, but privacy and disability advocates fought hard to restrict the usage as is to consenting non-humans in only a limited capacity. Too easy to weave compulsion when you had the full psyche available to peruse. Too easy to assign guilt based on desire.

“Proficiency in time, summoning and nature magic, complete lack of shielding, enhancement, and defensive magic. Odd,” her tone finally betraying her interest, she stopped for a moment to print the assessment before continuing. “Physically, He's healthy, despite the severe damage to his human form. Mentally unstable, likely: OSDD, C-PTSD, Gender and Species Dysphoria, Codependency, and BPD. Sounds like a fun ride,” ending her explanation with a smirk.

Onyx twitched hard at each misgendering, each diagnosis, visibly holding back rage and tears. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Astarte demanded, raising her voice protectively. 

“Hm? I mean, he's obviously a trans masc designer pet.” Guen's smirk slipped as she was yelled at, confusion evident in her tone, “The imbalance in magical skills, combined with that mind cocktail gives that away.”

“Ve is mine, and I haven't pried into vis past, as it's none of my business. My understanding, however, is that ve chose vis form verself, if not vis mental state. Therefore, I would appreciate it if you would watch your tongue before I let ver tear it out,” she spoke in an icy tone, brooking no debate or refusal, glacial in her strength.

“Oh… Understood. I apologize, Onyx. I drew an incorrect conclusion from the assessment. The examination won't take long, just need to check for signs of compulsion, and take a blood sample." Seeming suitably subdued, Guen waited for confirmation before continuing.

“Go ahead,” vis voice rough and wavering, ve sat up on the table. The exam progress was just as quick as she said, involving ve standing and being looked over by Guen wearing a set of spring green lensed glasses that she pulled out of a pocket. Fragments of compulsion littered vis frame, more than she had seen on one person before. And none so messily broken, all clearly torn outwards by ver. 

“Astarte, can I talk to you in private for a moment?” She opened a second door to a small office adjacent to the exam room.

The ladies left the room, closing the door behind them, leaving Onyx to wonder what ve had done wrong this time. 

“Ok, Doc, what's up. Your manners were subpar in there, so clearly it must be serious,” her tone worried but determined, Astarte interrogated Guen.

“He… Ve had so many broken compulsions on ver, that if ve was human, someone would be looking at a death sentence. Ve still has one remaining, not counting your consensual bond.” she spoke hesitantly, the words slow to form.

“I need to know,” Astarte was concerned for ver, but unsurprised. The signs kept adding up to a really awful conclusion.

“To live. Just that. I haven't seen or read about a compulsion like that, and it's rather troubling.” Guen seemed Ill at ease, no longer intrigued, but instead wanting answers to the confusing sight she witnessed.

Astarte spoke in a distant voice, one that seemed to come from far beyond her, eyes gone black as night, “Loki's Fetters. It is designed to strip away a slave's last means of freedom. To force them to live through torture and agony.” The presence of divinity filled the room, a subtle scent of earth and rot, a cool breeze that pierced through bone, sounds diminished but echoing. Just as quickly as Hela had come upon her, the goddess left. She wasn't one to linger or welcome discussion and debate.

“Okaaay. I'm going to pretend that didn't happen, and accept the answer given.” Guen wasn't paid enough for this. Before the Return, she was just a lab tech, and her pay still reflected that thirty years later, despite the added responsibilities of working with other non-humans.

“Probably for the best. Is there any other paperwork that we need to do or just the blood sample?” Astarte was a bit abashed, but also wanting to get Onyx home. It had been a long day, and they both deserved some rest.

“Just the sample and photographs, then you will be good to go,” Guen replied, leading the way back into the exam room. 

“I'm sorry," ve said the moment they re-entered, certain ve was at fault in some way. Ve still sat on the exam table, unmoved from where ve was set, looking despondent.

“Don't worry. There is no issue. She'll take the samples, then we'll get the pictures taken and we are good to go.” her firm voice calmed ver, settling the nerves that had begun to tense and coil. Inside she felt as tense as ve had looked. She would not ask about the compulsion, but the knowledge weighed heavily on her mind.

The samples were quick, scarlet blood flowing into the vials like a geyser releasing its fury. Guen casted a minor healing to seal the wounds over, then grabbed the camera, motioning at the wall for ver to stand at. She took one picture, then asked Onyx to shift back to human-presenting. As a Therianthrope, she was very aware that looking human was not the same as being human. It's how the government got away with not giving her a raise in years. The two tier citizenship system implemented in the years after the Return was designed to protect real humans first and foremost. 

“Okay. Everything is great. If you head back up front, your License will be at the desk." One of the first magics developed in X0, before the dust even settled or the Syrum was created, delivery magic made data transfer instantaneous, regardless of network or signal strength. With this, the government prioritized the registration of non-humans, it was dealt with in a matter of minutes once the application was filed.

Stopping at the desk to wake Renée up once again to grab the license cards out of the printer, they headed home, the day's trials now complete.

“Owner mine?”, Onyx asked, breaking the silence carefully. Astarte has asked for quiet on the drive to give her time to think, and ve wasn't quite sure if she was ready for ver to speak. The silence stretched between them for a long moment, filling the space between them on the couch. 

She seemed to start, eyes blinking slowly as she returned from her contemplation, “Yes, Wyrmling?” She answered with as much warmth and love she could muster.

Vis cheeks flushed, the skin nearly matching the scales that coated them. Wyrmling? Ve had never been given a pet name before that reflected vis identity. It made ver feel safe, protected, at home. 

Astarte watched the reaction with great interest, pleased that her assessment was correct. She reached out, and pulled ver close, vis wings opening to wrap around her as she embraced ver. They held each other like that, wrapped around in a jumble of arms and legs and wings and tail for a while before she spoke again, not releasing ver, “You did excellent today, despite your outburst. I am pleased with my decision to keep you.”

The odd sound that came out of vis throat was something between a yip and a squeak. She really needed a word for the sound. She wanted ver to make it a lot more, after all.

“Thank you, Astarte. I'm sorry I caused a scene. It's just… I don't know how to react to those that are not my superiors or my inferiors. I default to asserting dominance however I can, as it feels safer,” ve tried to explain while nuzzled into her breasts. 

“It's alright. That makes sense. How about this. As my pet, you are dominant over everyone I am dominant to and submissive to everyone I am. If there is an exception, I will let you know.” She set the basis for vis interactions with others with a few short words, smoothing over a lot of potential drama before they could begin.

Onyx absorbed the rule easily, happy to accept her words as fact. Ve was her property. Ve would obey instructions. Vis appearance was hers to decide. Ve was dominant to all that she was and submissive to all that she was. Such incredibly simple rules, ve could obey without effort. All it takes is absolute trust in her, and ve had that from the moment she collared ver. Perhaps it was odd for ver to have absolute trust in anyone, especially with vis history of abuse, but Astarte felt different. Like ve belonged with her, regardless of what happens in the future. Vis fate was to be with her, here, and it made everything that came before that much easier to cope with.

“Thank you, Owner mine. Thank you for being you.”

“Honey, you make me happy, and I want to make you happy. That's how relationships work.”

They continued cuddling for an hour before they both started feeling hungry, talking about the music they like, or more accurately, Astarte suggesting artists for them to listen to together. Ve hadn't heard much modern music, and the genres had only gotten more intense since the Return. 

Dinner was delivery pizza, ham, jalapenos, feta, and pineapple, a flavour they decided on together. It wasn't much of a debate, as they both loved pineapple, Astarte insisted on the feta, and Onyx was craving spicy food. She considered getting two pizzas at first but figured that it was worth seeing how their taste combined. They watched some TV while munching, avoiding the news and reality shows, settling instead on classic cartoons from her childhood.

“So, we need to decide on living arrangements. I have a guest bedroom that is your room now, but you can sleep in either room at your discretion each night unless I specify otherwise. The room is currently bare and I want you to personalize it. I think it's important for you to have a space that is explicitly yours, so I will not go into the room unless you request it of me. I make good money and you don't have to work, however, you need to occupy your time in some manner while I'm at work. If you choose, you can work, to pay for whatever hobbies or things you want. I will be providing you with an allowance as well, either way.”

“Yes, Owner mine. I… I don't know how to decorate, but I want to do that. I, umm, would like to sleep in your room tonight, please.” It seemed like every interaction with her made ver care more about pleasing her. She wanted ver to be happy, and ve wanted the same for her. “I don't understand why you would provide me with an allowance since I'm your property. Isn't it redundant to give me money?”

Astarte thought for a moment, searching for the best way to explain to ver. “Having you personalize a space allows me insight into you, as well as demonstrating your capacity for organization. This will allow me to enjoy you better. I want you to be more than a tool. I want you to be a companion that I can rely on in good times and bad. I want you to own things, as you are to be to me, as my left hand is to my body. I would not begrudge my hand the right to warmth, and I won't resent giving you the luxuries I can afford."

”I understand. I appreciate you explaining. I would like a few days to settle here before personalizing anything… if that's alright with you.” 

“Tomorrow, we need to buy cookware and ingredients, as I work for the following five days. Once we are done that, you can have some time to acclimate. I want you to write a list of things you want, even if it's vague ideas, so we can go shopping again on my next days off. In the meantime, while I'm at work, the house is yours to roam wherever I just require that you ask before rearranging anything.”

“That sounds wonderful. Can… can I have paper and pens, so I can study your tomes? My access was rather limited previously, so my knowledge is narrow in focus.”

“Definitely. I would also appreciate learning from you, Wyrmling. I haven't studied any time or nature magic, and clearly I could stand to brush up on my summoning," she laughed as she finished that thought. How much different her life was not even twenty-four hours ago. How different it could have been if ve hadn't been the one to answer the summons.

"It would be my honour to instruct you, Owner mine.” The thought of teaching pleased ver in a way ve couldn't quite describe. Better than most sex, perhaps, sex with Astarte was definitely the best ve had had, and Onyx planned on having a lot more if she was up for it.


	3. Foreshadowing Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astarte sees different aspects of Onyx, Zerinye is previewed, Astarte goes to work, and Onyx tries painting.

They slept naked covered by a white fleece blanket, eschewing any pajamas, with Onyx curled up on her legs once she found a comfortable position. Ve preferred to be completely covered, while Astarte preferred to keep her arms free, so it was the logical position for them. Vis gentle grumbling in sleep was the perfect white noise for her, giving her the first full night's sleep in months

She woke with a slight start, blanket tossed aside in the night, unused to feeling a presence in her bed, let alone a scaled cheek nuzzling her Jane. Her desire was intense, the adrenaline fueling her arousal as she looked down and realized that ve was still asleep. Fuck. She closed her eyes and tried to will the erection away, not wanting to cause an incident first thing in the morning. She had felt the magic as ve fell asleep coursing through ver, changing vis configuration to one protected from interference, and didn't want ver to think she had expectations in the morning. The sudden sharpness in her groin panicked her as she looked down at ver, awake and alert. Vis teeth gripped her Jane with precision as vis graphite eyes swirled with red.

“Wyrmling, what's wrong?” she cautiously asked unmoving.

“MINE!” vis voice hissed out around the prize in vis teeth.

“You want me right now?” she was excited and confused. Something was definitely off with Onyx, and she didn't yet know ver well enough to judge how bad it was.   
She wasn't concerned for herself, just the potential harm that ve would suffer from once ve returns to verself. CNC wasn't her usual fare, but it wasn't something that she had a problem with. Onyx on the other hand, would be incredibly traumatized if ve believed that ve did anything against her will. She needed to bridge the gap between them.

“My commandword is Twilight. When you hear me say it, you will put emotions aside, and await instructions.” she leveled the command at ver, watching the collar and ring flare for a moment as it joined into the existing compulsion. There, now ve knew she was safe. She already knew it, but felt it important that ve had reassurance.

Ve released her, bewildered, the red of ver eyes beginning to fade slightly, “Owner?” 

“Come claim me, Pet. Show me that you need to be leashed.” she didn't even own a leash, but if it's what ve needed, she'd buy a dozen.

The Red flooded back, no longer swirling, just solid crimson irides as Onyx pounced forwards onto her, claws pinning her wrists heavily. “MINE” ve repeated in a low roar before dipping vis maw down towards her collarbone to seize it in a cruel bite. The bone didn't break. That was good. The pain was exquisite though, and she gasped hard, the breath causing her to pull against the teeth. Ve lapped at the blood lazily, swiping vis tongue against her cheek to mark it with the blood. The blood seemed to satiate a need as vis grip loosened but didn't let go, instead beginning to grind against her desperately in an attempt to sheath her inside of ver. 

“Mmmmmmm, dammit pet, you got me solidly there,” she chuckled slowly before continuing,“You seem to be having some trouble fucking yourself. Have you considered actually having a fuckhole, you idiot dragon?” she spoke in harsh tones, trying to explain without ruining the mood.

Ve screamed in frustration, the magic coursing through ver changing vis configuration as ve raised vis body off of her. Onyx slammed back down, causing Astarte's Jane to bottom out in vis pussy, drawing a long moan from her. Ve sat there twitching in pleasure for a long moment, only releasing her wrists to grab a firm hold of her breasts.

“That all you've got, Wyrmling?” she mocked, seeing that ve was far from spent. She started playing with the small patch of scales just above vis clit encouraging ve to start moving on her Jane, which ve did immediately as ve realised it felt good. 

Ve rocked back and forth, vis tail lashing through the air as ve did vis best to get off, while Astarte looked up at ver with an amused grin. “there we go Darling, keep that up,” she cajoled, immensely enjoying the feel of vis pussy gyrating around her Jane. This was a much better wakeup that she expected and hopefully the fallout wasn't too bad.

She decided to help her pet out, and took a firm grip of vis hip in her left hand, and grabbed the lashing end of vis tail as it swung by in her right before beginning to thrust up against ver. The whining sound that ve began making was music to her ears.

They continued like that, her breath getting more ragged and vis moans getting higher pitched for minutes until she had an idea. 

“Come for me Onyx, Now." Her words laced with magic struck ver bodily causing ve to collapse in orgasm, shaking and moaning against her chest as she continued to pump into ver. The second orgasm caught ver off guard, right on the heels of the compelled one, as she finished inside ver with one final thrusht. They laid there together, slick with sweat and blood as the world spun around them.

Astarte came slowly to the realization slowly that her light-headedness was only partially from the sex and that she was still bleeding heavily. It was time. “Twilight.” she said the word softly, barely more than a whisper, but the effect was instantaneous. Onyx sat upright and waited, unmoving, vis eyes swirling a brilliant green.

“Clean me up and heal me, Love.” Her order was soft, the dizziness closing in on her. “Shower.” Ve would take care of her, would keep her safe.

If ve was capable of it at that moment, Onyx would have panicked as vis Owner lost consciousness, but ve had orders that left no room for emotions. They seemed a distant second in importance behind the need to obey.

~~~~

Zerinye wiped the stone knife off on her shorts before sheathing it once again up her sleeve. She had just killed her third owner of the week and was finally starting to calm from her constant agitation. Soon she could rest. Soon she could get something to eat and drink. She was famished, but the work took priority. Her method of selecting prey was simple enough. She found the Jūjin that couldn't see her, then killed those who presumed to own them as quickly and brutally as possible. Normally it would cause issues considering she operated in wolf territory, but she provided them with easy untraceable meat, so they let her do her work. Not to mention what happened the one time a wolf tried to claim her as his toy. After feeding him his own genitals, she presented his pelt to the pack leader as an offering. She was marked as off-limits after that, and the wolf was still in the hospital months later.

~~~~

She was carried to the bathroom by ver quickly, not a moment passing between the order and vis execution of it. The healing started as ve lifted her, the magic flowing elegantly, not even drying the blood as it caused the flesh to heal under it. The shower was turned on by ver, and Astarte was cradled in vis arms as the water ran over them, streaming the blood down their forms. Her face was covered carefully by ver to not prevent her breathing. It was important that she continued to breathe. The healing process took a long time. There was a lot for ver to heal besides the collar, including a number of minor scrapes, a fractured toe, and some lung damage from bronchitis as a child. The order was for ve to heal her, and that is what ve would do. 

She came to slowly, not quite sure where she was. The room was a familiar stranger to her. The guest bedroom... Onyx's room. Where is Ve? Last thing she remembered was the green overtaking the red of vis eyes as she commanded ver.  
Astarte felt good, better that she expected after fainting from blood loss. Better than she ever remembered feeling.  
She heard distant sounds of water running, the rumbling of the washer, and the buzz of the microwave. As she got out of the bed, she noticed that she had been dressed in slacks and a blouse. Strange. She left the room to find ver in the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee, a plate of leftover pizza at her spot on the table. Ve was immaculate and dressed with precision in vis black ball gown skirt, grey binder and black cardigan. Vis eyes were still green. She didn't expect that. 

Onyx knelt where ve stood, head bowed. “Owner mine, I have cleaned and healed you, as well as prepared food. The sheets have also been cleaned.”

“Thank you Wyrmling. How are you feeling?” She was surprised at vis demeanour, especially after what happened. Like an overcorrection into submissiveness or something.

“I am ready and able to serve, Owner mine.” The question didn't quite register to ver in vis Emerald state. The feelings ve was capable of were only of service and pleasing vis owner.

“Twilight” She said the command again, hoping to cancel out the state ve was in. It had no effect on ver as ve knelt patiently.  
“Dammit. Fuck. Gods. This isn't good,” she began stressing hard. Did she break ver? No, there had to be a way to fix this. Ve was already in an altered mental state, so clearly similar things had happened before. Maybe another command?   
“My commandword is Noon. When you hear me say it, you will reclaim your emotions and recenter yourself.” The command flared on the collar, as she prayed this would work. Hela please, I need ver.

“Noon.” She said the command with as much hope as she could manage. Onyx began to softly weep as the Green faded from vis eyes and ve sagged. 

“Sorry sorry, so very sorry, sorry owner, i'm so sorry,” ve keened in shame and loss for the relationship ve believed was over.

“Onyx you idiot, I love you!” she shouted over vis wailing, causing ver to stop immediately, “I'm ok with everything that happened. I was in control, and am in control. You are mine, and I'm not giving you up that easily.” She refused to argue with ver. At least right now.

“Really?” vis word broke the tension.

“Of course, Love. Now, we should go out for breakfast. I require you to eat as well before we do the last of our shopping,” Astarte said, her voice still rough.

“Yes, Owner mine.” Ve had regained vis composure and showed a polite amount of deference, without being servile

“What do you want to eat?” hopefully something not too strange.

“Eggs.” 

“Uh-Huh. Do I make the obvious joke, or leave it alone?”

“what joke?”

“You are what you eat, and I'm pretty sure you're past your egg stage already.”

~~~~

Guen watched them from afar as they shopped, the task part of her penance. She would better consider the feelings of others in the future, and learn more about gender identity instead of assuming. She expected the Observer to tap her Neural Link, especially after the manifestation that occurred, but she had foolishly believed that she would have a day or two to prepare beforehand. Instead, near moments after the two had left the office, she had been given her task.

~~~~

Astarte woke to the sound of Onyx singing in the kitchen as ve made breakfast. She worked in two hours and normally didn't eat at home, but ve insisted on getting up early to eat breakfast together. Grabbing her work clothes, she headed to the bathroom to purify herself. 

As a marketing agent, it was vital that her personal wards were strong. Corporate espionage had only become more insidious with the Return. Accordingly, she had clothing tailored specifically for work, a series of form fitting coveralls in black, just another way she stood out from the rest of the industry. The company she worked for was small, and her bold choice resonated with her partners, who all adopted the same garb.

“Hela guide me as I go amongst the corrupt, dirtying my hands to correct injustice,” the prayer she invocated was the one she did every day she worked, in hopes of not becoming too much like the monsters she had as clients. 

Her work was the definition of grey morals. As a willsculpter, she was incredibly aware of the importance of consent and how easily it could be eroded away. As a trans woman, she was equally aware of the harm her work did as part of the corporate ecosystem. Part of her work that she kept secret was adding additional layers to the enticements, warnings for minorities of unsafe business, welcoming them to places that were accepting. She couldn't negatively affect the companies directly, but they found, over time, that if they didn't change their attitudes, the people they did business with were more and more, the openly discriminatory and hostile. Just one small way she aided Hela in her duty of Judgment and Redemption.

When she walked into the kitchen after her shower, ve was patiently curled up on the floor on what ve called ver resting mat, despite being sold as a dog bed. That, as well as the repurposed kennel that ve wanted to use as a safe spot to decompress were last minute purchases after the rest of the shopping was completed. There wasn't much debate about the kennel door. Onyx wanted it, but Astarte overruled ver, she would not have that kind of barrier in her house.

Breakfast was pancakes, fruit, and sausage, with a tall glass of milk. Ve insisted that she finish her milk before getting coffee, which she begrudgingly agreed to. They ate in relative quiet, Astarte preparing for the day mentally while Onyx thought about how ve could be of value to her while she was at work. 

Painting. Ve would paint ver room. The paint was there already, something else picked up while shopping the previous day.

Ve finished vis meal and cleaned up the dishes, putting Astarte's coffee out in front of her with her morning meds. She stopped ver before ve walked away, pulling ver onto her lap and kissing ve deeply.

“Thank you Wyrmling. I could definitely get used to this,” she spoke gently into ver ear, fondling one of vis horns as ve squirmed. 

“Y-your welcome, Mistress.”

“Oh? I should have guessed that your horns are sensitive.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Then we will have to explore that after I'm done work,” she released ver from her grip and continued, “Alright. Up now, I need to go to work. While I'm gone, you are not to touch yourself in a sexual manner. I want you ready for me when I get home.” She figured the anticipation would help occupy vis mind and liked the thought of stripping off her coveralls to fuck ver soundly. 

Onyx joined her at the door, holding the lunch kit they bought for her the previous day, in which ve had packed a nutritious meal.

“I love you, Owner mine. I hope your day is successful.” Ve beamed at her, full of trust and love.

“I love you too, dearest wyrmling. I hope you find something to fill your day until my return.” She smiled softly, hugging ver for a moment before leaving for the day.

~~~~  
Onyx breathed heavily as ve locked the door behind her.  
Alone. Alone but safe this time, such an extreme shift from the previous week, when ve had claimed vis freedom for the first time in vis life. Ve had been able to live in vis scales and horns finally, no longer hiding the changes ve had enacted years before. 

÷÷I should have killed him. Poison perhaps. Something slow.÷÷ The voice didn't startle ver. Ve expected Citrine to pipe up once they were alone. 

//I know. I will. Priorities though. Ruby nearly ruined everything yesterday.// Ve responded silently, the conversation entirely internal.

\\\Look, I was hungry and desperate. Don't fault me Onyx, she was in control of the situation.\\\ It interjected, needing to defend itself.

==It would be foolish to fault myself for my own limitations. What happened happened, I should just move forward.== Cinnabar added.

“Alright stop. All of us agreed that I would be in charge, that it's safest for all of us aspects if I front. I would have rather it be Bloodstone, but he's out of commission still: the transformation took a lot out of him and the fact that I can't fly devastated him.” Onyx spoke aloud, breaking the silence. Ve felt the different aspects of verself agree and settle into the closest to hemeostasis they were capable of.   
Better to be Onyx than Emerald, the self ve had existed as for so long. 

Ve touched the iron collar, drawing reassurance from its presence while heading to ver room. The painting supplies were already set out in a corner, purchased in the shopping frenzy the previous day. Ve had chosen a brilliant red as a base color for the feature wall, drawing a look of confused acceptance from Astarte, responding with only, “In memory.” After carving vis mark discreetly on the items of furniture, Ve vanished the whole lot of them into the kitchen, an adapted form of summoning that most considered theoretical. Ve had never been stopped by what was considered possible. Not having the learning required to understand the limitations, Ve just found a way to do what ve wanted to work.

Painting however. Vis initial attempt was to scoop it out by hand and smear the wall in garnet, which was ineffective, if enjoyable. After a full hour of doing that, the middle of the wall was thoroughly reddened, but ve was starting to question the method. The second method attempted was to pour the can of paint directly against the top of the wall, using the ladder that they had brought in from the shed. After tripping and getting coated in half a can, Onyx eliminated this method as well. Grabbing a roller, ve tried to transfer the paint from vis body to the wall, concerned about waste, and managed to get a decent amount done by that method until vis body was mostly clear of paint. The roller worked, but it wouldn't fit into the paint can. Ve could dump more on the floor...but cleanup was already going to be a long process. Finally, ve spotted the paint trays, neatly stacked behind the smaller cans of other colours, the silver, black, and purple chosen for designs over top the red. Feeling slight chagrin, ve carefully filled a tray with the red paint before rolling the paint roller through it, having finally figured out the proper technique.

The wall was red, the perfect shade of red, and Onyx was mopping the floor, water with a bit of turpentine to get the colour all picked up. The other colours would wait. For ver to learn better painting techniques to inscribe the sigils on the wall, and to be Bloodstone. He had the required insight to make the sigils perfect, make them worthy.

Time for a shower and laundry. It would be unforgivable to have the clothing stained with paint right after vis Owner had purchased them, and she had said that ve was to be ready for her return, which probably meant completely cleaning verself inside and out. The process didn't take long, methodical movements learned over the course of years making the task rote. Ve didn't put clothing back on when done, assuming that nakedness was acceptable, if not expected. They hadn't discussed what ready meant. The paint crusted clothing went into a sink of turpentine to soak for a while, and ve scrounged in the fridge for lunch.

Onyx made a large roast beef sandwich, loading up on meat in preparation for more work on the transformation process ve had started so many years ago. Today would be growing scales across the top of ver chest, joining together the patches on the shoulders. 

When finished eating, ve sat cross-legged on the floor putting verself into the needed mental state to do this. A combination of Cinnabar and Lazuli, for the insight and mania needed to work through the pain the process caused. They acted in tandem, Onyx fading back while they carefully worked, one hand creating the focused time dilation field while the other traced sigils on the surrounding flesh to enact the epigenetic changes needed.  
They sat for hours, having the skin slowly discolour and peel away revealing delicate purple scales that dried and hardened as the process continued. The work complete, Onyx regained control and consumed the skin that had fallen away, before testing vis ability to have the scales flow back into skin like the rest. Thank Nidhogg, the process worked. They couldn't replace Bloodstone, but they could continue his work. Hopefully he would be functional again sooner rather than later.

Standing up and stretching, Onyx lashed vis tail happily and clacked vis jaw. Progress is good.

~~~~

The first half of Astarte's day at work was frustrating. The client seemed unable or unwilling to understand the difference between enticement and compulsion, and what he wanted was definitely the latter. 

“I don't know why you can't just make the logo get girls to take their shirts off.”

“Don't get me wrong, Mr. Phillipson, I can do it, the issue we are having is that I won't do it,” her voice had grown icy with rage.

“Look Mister Castina -” he broke off abruptly as she closed her work book and stood. 

“We are done here. If you contact me again, you will have to beg the dark goddess for mercy to prevent me from showing you exactly how little power men like you possess.” she spit acid in her words, the threat a promise of what she craved to do in the moment. If it was just the misgendering or the misogyny, she could let it slide, but the clear refusal to understand the law and the condescension was too much. He kept his mouth shut, stunned at the bold warning and possessed of enough self-preservation to realize she wasn't exaggerating.

The thud of her Dockers boots was the only sound as she walked down the hall, out of the main office of Syonox, the new chain of rave clubs opening around the country. It would have been a profitable job if she could have made him compromise, but men like that don't listen to women, especially trans women. She sent a message in the group chat to her partners informing them of what happened, and requesting that he be black-balled from the industry. Her word held weight, but they were equal partners, so it was not solely her decision. 

When they used the term black ball, they meant it literally, the company sending out a black marble sphere with their logo and the name of the offending party on it to each company in the Union, to display at the entrance to their office. The process was not common, but used by many magical companies in place of calling the police for non-violent offense that threatened the company. The cops were skittish around magic, despite using it for many things. No sense risking becoming another statistic.   
A white ball was more rare by far, and treated as the equivalent of a blood-debt, the recipient able to request aid from any of the companies in the Union and be treated as Kin. To date, Astarte's Union had released two hundred black balls, eighty of which were still active, and three white.

Their decision was unanimous, and the black ball sent before she even returned to the office. Evidence wasn't required for the process, but was always made available upon request. No information needed to be given. For practitioners, their given word was their bond. She placed the recording of the meeting on Lauren's desk, then sprawled on the couch for a moment before popping back up and checking her schedule. Another meeting in a half-hour, here this time, then lunch, then some project work in her workroom till the end of the day.

She grumbled softly and made her way to her office, the waterlock disengaged with a casual wave. It was a custom job, one that responded only to watershaping in a specific spot inside the door, so whoever wanted to gain entry would have to already know the trick. It stayed open when she was waiting on clients, but otherwise was an inviolable space, as were all the offices, permission required for another to enter.

Her office was carefully decorated in stark white and black, the only relief from the oppressive shades being the grey driftwood desk that sat in the middle of the room, with her chair positioned in the absolute centre of everything, the chair legs lining up with the concentric circles of the rug. 

Sitting quietly, she flipped through her dossier on the client. Speaker Cobalt of the Collective. She had done some work for them before, good respectful clients, if rather unsettling. She hadn't met this particular Speaker before, as the position rotated, but made sure her Drone grammar was up to date before the meeting. Respecting the identity was paramount, and the reason why she typically got the… divergent clients. She was good at talking to people, while not being disrespectful of their culture or situation.

Fifteen minutes later, she received a text from Lauren informing her that Speaker Cobalt was here to see her, and sent confirmation back that she was ready for them.

"Greetings, 0047ab, Drone Speaker of the Collective." She remained sitting, standing would be seen as unnecessary usage of energy.

“Greetings, Castina Astarte, Willsculpter of Maris' line.” The Speaker stood in front of the desk, waiting for permission to sit, a slightly confused look on its face.

“Please, sit. I have previous dealings with the Collective, and know how the names work. Should I assume the one I speak to is speaking on behalf of the Collective as a whole?”  
She spoke softly, not bothering to raise her voice or adapt a calming tone. Quiet and emotionless worked best when communicating with the Collective. They felt emotions, of course, and rather strongly, but were not receptive to their use in negotiations with outsiders.

“That is a logical and correct assumption, Willsculpter. This one is here to procure your services as an expert witness.” it spoke in a beautiful lilting tone, its feminine features well displayed in the black suit.

“Another parent thinking that the Collective is Compelling their child?”

“Yes, Willsculpter. This one has been given instructions by its Primary to offer a trade, above the usual fee.”

She was stunned. One did not trade or haggle with the Collective. They paid well, and seemed to be decent folk, but were very closed off. Trading was a sign of great respect among them, and only ex-Collective were normally granted the privilege.

“What does the Collective offer?”

“If you would make us private, this one can convey the offer.” 

Astarte stood, and with a few gestures, sealed the door and activated the wards in the room that prevented divination and sound from penetrating. She smoothed her coveralls, a nervous tic, and sat back down. The magical silence was enveloping.

“The Collective is aware of your new Acquisition, and would offer assistance in their mental health.”

She didn't ask how they knew. The Observers were supposed to be a secret, but she had enough dealings with them to have known the question to ask. They never lie, and they favor those that ask the right questions.

“Guen is one of yours?” 

“Yes, she will be undergoing voluntary sensitivity reconditioning. She has chosen to live apart from the Collective, but must still follow our values if she wants to retain her connection.”

“How exactly would the Collective help with Onyx?”

“We work with compulsion, Willsculpter, in a different way than what you do. We offer to clean the debris from broken compulsion and weave the disparate parts of that ones mind together. Therapy, in a way, with a magical component.” The Speaker gave off a sardonic grin as it finished, knowing how most practitioners felt about therapy.

“Deal.” she said the word suddenly, surprising both of them. This is what ve needed. Much more than kind words.

The Speaker blinked twice then nodded, sliding over a thumb drive with the information. All of the Collective computers were closed circuit intranet. Better to protect themselves from threats. Astarte took it silently, placing it into a locked drawer, then undoing the wards on the room. She called for Lauren to bring the standard paperwork for the job and shook the Speakers hand.

“Much appreciated, 0047ab. This one looks forward to continuing our arrangement.” she gave the Speaker a genuine smile as it shook her hand, then it took the Collective's copy of the document to review and return with any needed alterations.

~~~~

She finished the sigil with a few precise mouse clicks before sending it to the prototyper. The machine was an ingenious combination of a 3D printer and miniature spell circle, and very useful for testing magic on a small scale safely. Walking over to the device, Astarte sighed slowly, mind ablaze with magic. Enticement required a Practitioner to hold multiple contradictory concepts in balance all at once. The world that is, the world that their will shall form, and the change they enact. Any one of them out of line could change the effect, from becoming compulsion, to having biochemical effects, to simply not working. The term Willsculpter was not lightly used for practitioners that worked with the mind. She sank her consciousness into the device. 

Astarte opened her "eyes" to see the sigil floating in front of her. She turned into its pull, and began to let it wash over her as she manipulated the structure with slight gestures of her hands, sculpting it into the correct level of efficacy while not impinging the overall design.

Minders were essential in this line of work. The prototyper wasn't dangerous, but it was known for Willsculpters to continue working on a project long after their body required them to quit, some falling dead on their feet from starvation, unable to get their work just the way their standards required. That's what Lauren was for, beyond the standard secretary work. She was a Null, which meant that she was unaffected by most magic, and her blood could be used to disrupt more delicate work. To keep the partners in good health, she did her rounds of the office every hour, checking on each of them and noting their current mood and condition. It was an effective system that benefited all of them.

Lauren arrived precisely on schedule, walking through the door with a wave of her keyrune wand, an item crafted by all of the partners jointly just for her. It was made in a way that it only functioned as a key while the paralytic spell was being disrupted, requiring the touch of a Null, and granted a very small portion of the partners powers, enough to unlock their offices and work rooms. 

The further wards were not a problem. She didn't even flinch as she walked through the ones surrounding the core of the workspace, where Astarte stood motionless in front of the tall cylinder, her hands placed gently to either side. A light touch on Astarte's shoulder was enough to cause her to begin disengaging from the prototyper and send her present progress back to the computer. She checked the clock, thanked Lauren, and left for the day.


	4. Masks Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, discussion, and tutelage.

Dinner was prepared, the clothing was hang drying, and Onyx was crouched naked by the front door waiting patiently for vis Owner to return home.

Astarte opened the door absentmindedly, pleased with the day's work and the project outlook. She looked down, smiled fiercely, and stepping into the house, shut the door firmly behind her.

“Mmmmmm. Onyx, you are such a treat to look at. Help me with these boots." She tipped one boot in vis direction waiting for ver to untie it, then lifting it for ver to slip it and the sock off her foot. She repeated the process with the other foot, sighing in relief as each bare foot touched the floor.

“Thank you, Owner mine,” ve preened as ve worked, pushing vis chest with its fresh scales forward, hoping for her to praise them.

She raised her left foot back up and ran her toes against the fresh patch of scales, “Wyrmling, stand up so I can get a better look at these. I bet you worked extra hard on them.” She had her doubts about them at first, but the feel of the scales against her skin was wondrous and they were now one of her favorite parts of her pets body.

Ve quickly obeyed, already blushing, and presented verself for her inspection. She was rather taken aback by the new rows of scales, and how much progress ve had made in a single days work  
“They look wonderful. Delicate, intricate, lovely.”

“I got dinner made, and did the base coat of the feature wall… Astarte?” ve trailed off, an odd look on vis face.

“Yes dear?”

“Painting is hard.”

She burst out laughing at that, the mix of confusion, determination, and indignation in vis voice leading her to immediate understanding.

“Yes, yes it is. Unzip me, Wyrmling, and we can go take a look at your work.” Despite her hands remaining at her sides, her eyes feasted on ver, near ravenous in her desire. Ve unzipped her slowly, and, seeing that she wore only a bra and panties underneath, growled low in vis throat with lust.  
Vis claws traced her arms as ve slipped them out of the coveralls, then her hips, lowering it past her waist. She stepped out, taking vis arm for balance, then followed ver to vis room.

The red wall was bold in every way Onyx was not. It dominated the room, expecting to be observed. She wasn't sure how, but it made the room fit. Exist in a way it didn't quite before.

“Does it look good? I had some trouble figuring out the technique, but I think it came out well,” ve understated vis difficulties and success.

“Mmmm. Definitely. Now, I want to spend some time enjoying you, if you are up for it.” her grin, and her responsive Jane, made her intentions clear, but still she asked in a way that permitted refusal. She wasn't always in the mood and expected Ve to be similar in that way, so she kept the option open.

“I'm not quite as 'up for it' as you are,” ve began, matching her grin with a joke, “but I'm all for being enjoyed. It is my pleasure to serve, Owner mine.”

“Perfect.” She shoved ver onto the bed, decorated in black silk sheets below a rainbow weighted blanket, and began tracing her fingers along ver chest. She circled the edges of each scale and vis breasts, listening to vis breathing to find the erogenous zones and just barely avoid them as she knelt between vis legs. She planned on drawing this out for a long while.

The few times they had sex previously was quite focused on her pleasure, which was enjoyable of course, but she wanted to solidly show her appreciation for her pet in the same manner. Money and things don't suffice, especially when she was still learning about vis interests. Praise wasn't enough, she always felt it hollow especially after the fallout with Maris, so she would use her body to express her adoration. A bit crude, perhaps, but a method she could use.

She started with soft kisses, trailing along ver jaw to the scales lining ver face, following the line down ver neck. She continued, delicate lips pressing against scales crossing over ver chest, down the ribs and back over, eventually coming to ver pubic mound. She rested her cheek on the scales there, breathing gently on the area below while deciding how to proceed.

“Mmmmmm, you are so good to me, Astarte,” Onyx moaned into the pillow ve grabbed to cover ver face while shaking in need.

“Hmh, I'm working on it, my dear dragon.” She spoke thoughtfully, really thinking about how she could properly accommodate vis needs. What were vis needs anyway? Something to talk about later, after they were done enjoying each other.

She moved slowly, pressing her mouth into the join of vis leg to torso, biting gently into tender flesh while reaching under to grip the base of vis tail.

She remembered what Justin, her old boyfriend, told her,"it's like eating a peach. You gotta devour a girl from the outside inwards, never biting hard enough to hit the pit.” It was a technique of his she was rather fond of. One of the good memories.

She sucked at the spot while letting the skin pull against her teeth, making sure to leave a large dark mark by the time she moved away.

Ve moaned as her lips left vis skin, craving contact. She traveled back up the length of vis body and started her manipulation of vis breasts, tweaking and tugging at them drawing short gasps from ver. She didn't want restraints at this point, just whispered softly into vis ear, “keep your hands to yourself, Wyrmling, I'm trusting that you can do that.”

“Yes, Mistress” Ve responded immediately.

“Heh. You remembered. Good Dragon.” The grin on her face slipped for a moment into genuine adoration. Ve blushed and covered vis face, feeling overwhelmed.

She ran her hand along the shaft of one of vis horns, the delicate spines along the length moving under her touch, then grabbed the other with her free hand.

“How do you want me?” The line, straight out of an old porno, made her feel silly, but had the desired effect. Vis eyes widened, and mouth gaped. The words failed to come out, so ve pointed at vis open mouth, moving vis hand carefully to avoid touching her.

“Yeah? you want me to gag you on my Jane?” She clarified in a condescending tone.

Onyx visibly gulped, then responded firmly, “Yes, Mistress.”

“I am not super confident about this. Since we can't use a safeword, do you have a gesture you would like to use?” She admitted and requested, trusting that she wouldn't be judged.

“My Yellow can be a double tap with one hand, and my Red can be a squeeze with both hands.” Onyx suggested.

She looked at ver confused, “Whats a yellow and Red?”

Ve twitched, unsettled, and vis eyes swirled a mix of red and green for a moment while ve answered, “Yellow and Red are common terms for types of safewords in BDSM, with yellow being a term that is used to request a break in the scene to adjust something or discuss an issue. Red is a request that the scene immediately stops, due to severe pain, triggering or other serious issues.” 

“Okay, sounds good love.” She kissed ver deeply, and adjusted position to comply. Stuff to talk about more later.   
The only times she had done this was as the receiving partner, so she wasn't sure of the technique.

She slipped off her panties then knelt with her feet on vis chest, knees to either side of vis neck, and rested her Jane on vis lips. Grabbing back ahold of vis horns, she began working herself back and forwards, in and out of vis mouth, but not quite managing it properly even with her grip on vis horns.

She felt a gentle tap on her leg, once, twice, and immediately stopped, leaning back enough that ve could speak.

Ve made some suggestions for correcting the angle, then asked for her to continue. She nodded, changed her position, and started throatfucking ver in earnest. As instructed, ve kept vis hands to verself, clenching them in the bed sheets as vis mouth was used as a cocksleeve.  
When tears started welling in Onyx's eyes, Astarte stopped immediately to check in, with Ve giving her a thumbs up and asking her to keep going as tears streamed down vis face.

She felt conflicted. On one hand, the last thing she wanted was to make ver cry. On the other, ve was clearly enjoying it. For this time, she would ignore her hangups and deal with them later. Her hands tightened on the horns and she thrusted over and over, bottoming out in vis throat. Her hands slipped as she was nearing completion, and she collapsed over top of ver head, still halfway down vis throat. The sudden extra deepness and change in angle sent her over and she came hard, her abdomen blocking vis air, causing ver to swallow deeply and repeatedly as they both shook in orgasm. She rolled over quickly and laid there, looking at her hands that were soaked in blood. 

She was confused until she looked at vis horns, her blood dripping from the spines on them.

“My horns injured you. May I heal your hands?” Onyx asked, once ve caught vis breath and wiped vis eyes and mouth off on the sheet.

“Yes, but why did they injure me this time, and not before?” Astarte wasn't concerned about the injuries, didn't even feel them in fact, and was more curious than anything.

“You uhhh, you grabbed them more firmly this time, and your hands had time to slide into the spines, unlike the other times.” Ve squirmed under her gaze while healing her hands.

“Alright. Did you enjoy yourself there?” She figured talking about it all now was better than waiting. Vis skin turned nearly as dark as vis scales as ve nodded.

Healing complete, she caught vis chin. “Wyrmling, you are allowed to have pleasure. I want you to be happy and satisfied. I want you to be able to trust me absolutely, no matter the topic,” she sighed heavily. “Honestly, that's easier said than done, I know. I can trust you because you wear my collar, but you have no such reassurance.”

Onyx looked at vis Lover, vis Owner, with confusion, “My Owner, I already trust you absolutely.”

“It's been four days. How can you trust me already?” she responded incredulously.

“Owner mine, may I share something someone dear shared with me, in lieu of a response?”

“Sure.” Ve hadn't talked about anyone before, so this was a new development.

“Trust is a gift that cannot be bought or sold. It can be earned only with trust itself. It doesn't care about time or distance, just the way we live our lives and treat each other.”

“Thats beautiful. May I ask who told you that?”

There was a long heavy pause before Onyx replied, “Bloodstone.”

“I won't ask who that is. I figure you'll tell me when you are ready,” a measured response. She wanted to know, desperately, but the trust growing between them was more important. Ve nodded solemnly.

“It's not my information to share, but when I can, I will.”

“Alright, so I feel like we should talk about what we just did. Particularly, the tears. You worried me, Wyrmling. I thought I hurt you.”

“Only as much as I consented.”

She visibly flinched, “I'm So-”

“Please don't finish that sentence, Astarte,” ve interrupted, “I was unharmed, unlike your hands. I promise will always tell you when you are close to harming me. The tears were due to my gag reflex, what little of one I have, not actual pain.”

Blinking slowly, she nodded. “I have some… baggage around hurting people. I try very hard to avoid doing so. I'm beginning to realize that I really am out of my depth with this whole Ownership thing. I need to do some reading, figure out how things can work better.”

“I'm happy to answer any questions you have of me. The situation I was in previously deteriorated, but at the start, it was good. Healthy looking. I was… happy.”

“I'd like to hear about that when you feel able to talk about it.”

“Of course. My life is yours, Owner mine.”

They laid there together, Astarte resting her head on vis chest, until ve heard her stomach growl.

“Owner mine, may I feed you now?”

She flushed in embarrassment, composed herself and responded, “That would be lovely, my dear Wyrmling.”

She moved just enough for ve to slip out from under, rolling over to watch ver sashay out of the room, ve looking back over vis shoulder to catch her eye and grin momentarily.

Onyx quickly prepped the dishes of food and set the table for them as she wiped herself down, put on a pair of panties and joined ver at the kitchen table. Dinner was a mushroom and turnip pilaf with parmesan tomato soup, a combination that Astarte would not have thought of, but was intrigued to try. The meal was heavily seasoned, but perfectly balanced.

After dinner, she got dressed and headed down to the basement with ver trailing behind to work on some research.

“I was thinking, because of our differing fields of expertise, we could teach each other things that would be useful,” she said while pulling out a book from the shelf across from the chestnut desk and flipping it open, “what do you think of that?”

“I would be very happy to be of use to you, and would consider anything you have to teach me very valuable” ve responded, settling on the floor beside her.

“I would like to start by instructing you on warding yourself and areas. I had thought that you were warded, but after that… inspection, it's clear that you are cloaking your abilities instead of keeping them behind wards. It's an impressive talent, but I feel that actual protection will ease my worries about your safety.”

“Okay, what do I need to do?” ve responded, not looking directly at her, but nearly vibrating with the intensity of ver focus on the topic. 

÷÷Protection.÷÷, the interjection was surprising but made sense due to the topic. They were the Protector and Teacher.  
Ve felt Citrine stir in headspace, and carefully responded internally. //Yes. She will protect us.//  
÷÷Learn, so we may protect her, then I will Teach.÷÷, their voice came through passionately, a good sign. The stirring stopped, returning to rest below under the surface, but closer than they were previously.

Astarte blinked slowly, understanding dawning. She had lowered her wards completely to teach and felt the conversation occur. She couldn't make out the words themselves but grasped a sense of many wills within Onyx's form, something she hadn't come across before. The green eyes… wasn't just an altered mental state, but a different person of sorts.

“I uhhh, yeah,” she gathered her thoughts, “to start, I need you to show your energy. It's currently obscured, and to teach you I need to be able to see it without entering your energy itself. You should be able to see mine if you focus your Witches' Sight.”

Ve looked up at her form shrouded in a heavy mantle of power in deep browns and oranges, laced with streaks of ocean blue.   
“Owner mine, you are beautiful, your energy is so….”

She giggled a bit, “Yes, Wyrmling, I get that a fair bit when I show it. Now, I showed you mine, so show me yours.” her tone was intentionally light-hearted, working to keep ver calm during a period of vulnerability.

//How do I even do this?//  
$$I will do it, if you would give me a moment.$$  
//Please. Thank you Ammolite.//

Ver eyes swirled red and green as the energy unfolded, revealing its presence.

Vis energy was dark grey, as dark as vis eyes, but seemed translucent almost, like there were many other colours layered underneath. 

She breathed in sharply, seeing a flash of red and green as the mantle first appeared, before it was enveloped by the grey. 

“Okay, that's a good first step. Now, the way one makes a ward differs, some layer them tightly, some create thick towers, others make shells around themselves. It really depends on how one visualizes it,” she began explaining.

“What form should I do?” ve asked, determined to learn.

“Close your eyes. Visualize safety. Visualize how you would protect yourself.” 

Swirling toxin and scales, glass daggers and ice, and a terrible feeling of emptiness. The snarling of a wolf, the softness of a poppet. Manic laughter and shifting ghosts.   
Open hands and oozing fluid. The faintest whisper of wings.

Onyx felt the shapes starting to coalescence in ver energy while Astarte watched closely.

“Okay, now pull close and manifest them with the outer edges of your energy”

Astarte felt more than saw what happened. There was a wrenching sound followed by a cacophony of colliding energies, then she felt wetness splatter on her face. She couldn't see ver anymore, but she tasted the blood that dripped from her cheek.

“TWILIGHT!” she screamed to be heard over the clashing, and laughing and snarling. The room immediately stilled.  
Ve knelt before her, with a Mantle of Emerald Green that seemed to draw in light. Blood oozed out of dozens of small wounds, scrapes, and bites. Burns, frostbite and bruising coated vis form. She'd never seen someone so injured manage to stay still and silent. If she had delayed… if she hadn't realized something was wrong. Not worth thinking about. This was fixable. 

“Heal yourself.” her words came out evenly, surprising her.

“Yes, my Owner.” the healing that was done by them was slow and thorough. The wounds on their body sealed over one at a time as though they had never occurred. The words spoken afterwards were ones of apology, “I am sorry, my Owner. I am only able to heal the physical injuries. What would you have me do?”

She thought for a moment, relief, concern, and curiosity all clashing across her face.

“Are you in pain?” she asked cautiously. Pain was a tool, Maris always told her; it existed to be noticed, acknowledged, and then accepted.

“No, my Owner. I am not in pain,” the response was bland, and listless. 

“You sound so emotionless that I'm feeling very concerned with your mental health, Wyrmling, especially after you specifically mentioned only healing physical injuries.” 

“I am not capable of many emotions. They are distant to me. There are many mental injuries currently, but most are from before today.”

“What do you mean, not capable…” her voice trailed off, thoughtful.

“Tell me what your name is.” seemed a stupid question, Onyx is Onyx, but the change in energy made her feel doubt.

“Emerald, They/Them, my Owner,” immediately, they replied.

“Is Onyx with you, or anyone else?” startled, the line of questioning seemed suddenly very prudent.

“There are twelve of me total, my Owner. Onyx is with me.” the response like the last one, was quick and polite, but devoid of emotion. 

“Who are the other 'you's?”

“The term I use is Aspects. I am not allowed to answer that question.” the collar began to grow brightly, Emerald not showing the pain.

“Don't answer that then. Who forbid you from doing so initially?” She pried as carefully as she could, not wanting to cause harm.

If the sudden flash of coldness and the change in mantle colour to yellow-orange wasn't sufficient, the shift in tone made clear that something had just changed.

“I did. If you don't stop these questions immediately, you will learn to regret it.” Citrine's voice came out as icy rage whispering over mountain tops. Astarte was keenly aware of her distinct lack of wards when confronted with such restrained brutality, but their presence faded as fast as it appeared.

“Apologies, my Owner, I am unable to resist Citrine,” Emerald offered in a demure tone, eyes blinking slowly.

“It… it's fine. Not a problem, love.” She forced an uneasy smile, still unsteady from Citrine's presence, “now, I need Onyx back so we can continue talking about wards, if that's alright.”

“Yes, my Owner, ve will attune momentarily,” Emerald gave a small smile, dazzling for its size, as the Mantle and eye color shifted to Onyx.

Ve looked anxious and relieved as ve returned from the depths of headspace where ve was shunted, “Do you hate me?” Four words that summed up years of trauma. She remembered saying the same ones to Justin when she came out. His response was revulsion, stony silence, then outing her to her father. That was the last time he spoke to her.

“I don't hate you. Not in the slightest. I have no reason to do so. I love you.” she spoke the words she had needed to hear so many years ago, and her heart healed a bit as she reached out and held Onyx.

“Thank you. Thank you for not rejecting me. For not rejecting us.

“You belong here with me. You are mine, I won't reject you,” she reached out and grabbed onto ver, holding ver close, “we have much to discuss, but for now, let's get your wards working properly. Are you willing to do that with me?”

“Y-yes, Owner mine. I don't know what I did wrong, and I'm scared.” 

“It's alright. I'll walk you through it all. One step at a time.” Her voice was calm and reassuring. She didn't have a lot of practice with teaching, but felt confident now that she had the understanding to properly help.

Onyx nodded, waiting for instructions. She pulled ver right into her lap, and wrapped her arms around ver.

“Okay, now, visualize just your protection, safety for both of us. Don't manifest it yet, just visualize.”

A projection of scales around them began to appear, glittering grey, forming into a large egg shape sealing them both in.

“Lovely. Such a good dragon. Now tighten it up closer around us, keeping it's direction. Last time, you turned your wards inwards, probably because of how you normally hide your Magic.”

“Oh. That makes sense. I'll try that…”ver voice trailed off as vis energy contracted with each breath, slowly coming closer to them until it just barely contained them.

“Perfect. Alright. Now manifest it, but remember, you are to be directing it outwards.” Astarte coached Onyx through the process, betting that vis desire to protect her would override any trauma that may cause ver to turn the energy towards verself in a harmful manner. No wards, no last second shielding. Just absolute trust that she would be safe with ver in her arms. 

The ward shuddered and groaned as it materialized, interlocking layers of power pulling Aether into a near physical form that seemed to slide away from vision.

“Yes. I knew you could do it, Wyrmling.”

The smile she got from ver turning to face her brightened the room,“With your help, Owner mine.”

“Having assistance doesn't diminish your accomplishment. I'm proud of you.” 

“Thank you. Now, Citrine has mentioned a desire to teach you as well.”

“Oh. I didn't expect to see that one again so soon.” She was nervous. Intimidated, but tried her best not to show it.

“It is what they requested. They are the Aspect most skilled at teaching, after all.” Ve held her tight for a moment before standing, and stepping a few feet away.

“What am I to learn from them?”

The question hung in the air between them as Onyx's wards frosted over, changing form into a crystalline pillar of ice.

“As Onyx said, thank you. Warding is something we were forbidden to learn. If we had the ability years ago…”

Citrine breathed in deeply, and exhaled, shedding the draconic features in a moment, but not quite looking like the human form she had seen before. The short hair that flowed from the scalp was a platinum blonde, matching the colour of their eyes. The features were sharper, more distinctly feminine than Onyx, less scarred, but close enough to be mistaken from a distance.

“You got any smokes, Witchling? I'd murder for a Clove.”

Astarte just sat and blinked slowly. Clearly all pretense was stripped aside now. This was not even close to the submissive dragon she was used to. This was someone much more self-assured, confident. Someone who expected to be shown deference.

“Sorry, I don't smoke.” she stood up to regain some composure. “So what will you be teaching me, Citrine?”

“Well, as you are aware from the exam, I am skilled in Time, Nature, and Summoning Magics. As ver Owner, I think it would be beneficial if I teach you how to properly utilize Time magic for healing. Nature magic is normally used for it, of course, but that is another thing that I have yet to learn. So instead, I will teach you the method that I know. It can be used offensively, of course, if you are interested.

“Healing sounds good. Um… how do you use healing offensively?”

“Localized time dilation, it can be focused on just the brain to overwhelm with a lack of sensation. It can be used against joints as one breaks them, to lock them into a different configuration, which is near impossible to heal without agonizing pain. It can be used on the entire body as one sleeps to cause starvation as the body regenerates all of its cells, aging rapidly and using up all of its resources.” They smiled as they finished the explanation. “So, healing, come to the table, sit and I will teach you.”

Astarte had trouble catching her breath. Citrine was a Winter Wolf, and she felt like nothing more than a rabbit. She sat across from them, barely within arm's reach.

“Alright. I'll demonstrate slowly on myself to start, then you will try to heal me. It's easier to do it to another person. Less complications.” 

Citrine formed a small ice scalpel in their right hand and proceeded to cut a circle of flesh out of their left wrist with it before setting the blade down. 

“Time dilation in its base form, is a bubble that surrounds the practitioner. It doesn't need to be however. If you visualize the Aether bending to your will instead extending from the palm of your hand, you then have a focal point, from which you can manipulate the shape.”

Yellow energy surrounded Citrine as they spoke, forming a bubble that enveloped them, which then pulled in towards the palm of their right hand. They flexed and turned their hand shrinking the bubble to a 10 inch sphere floating in front of them.

“Once the shape is yours to control, you can affect the size, of course, and location comes easily afterwards. Healing is done best with a conical shape at first, to be able to properly visualize the edges of the healing area. As you become more practiced, you can change the flow of time like a knife through butter, regrowing new skin, or scales, with one hand while the other cuts it away.”

They flexed the hand again, and the sphere became a cone as they moved it over the left wrist, which at this point had pooled scarlet blood all over the table. Lining up the cone with the wound, Citrine began speeding up time in the area, causing the wound to scab over, the skin peeling and crumbling rapidly closer and closer to the center before finally healing shut.

Smiling, Citrine handed the scalpel to Astarte and presented their now unblemished left wrist.

“Your turn now, Witchling,” their laughter made her flinch.

How the hell was she supposed to take a knife to that flesh? The very idea of doing so felt like a sin.


	5. Growth and Clarity

“I am not cutting you open. No way. not happening,” Astarte very firmly refused.

//She can't do it.//, Onyx thought in the headspace.  
÷÷She can and will. It's important for her to get past this. You chose her, and I will Teach her. Do you understand?÷÷, Citrine retorted.  
//D-don't break her. Please.//, ve sounded desperate, aware of their capacity.  
÷÷Kiddo, she is stronger than you think. Trust in her Will.÷÷, they responded calmly, reassurance in their even tone.  
\\\I think she will be alright, if… a bit damaged afterwards.\\\, Ruby interjected, intrigued by the situation.  
$$That sounds Suboptimal|{Unfortunate}|[Like a problem]. should damage not be avoided?$$, Ammolite, roused by the conversation spoke up as well.

÷÷Scars are signs of lessons learned. The scars she already possesses are worse than any I would inflict.÷÷

"Cut me, Witchling. Prove yourself worthy of being called my Owner. Your choice is a simple one. Do this, and earn my respect, or don't, and I will leave you alone. nothing more, nothing less. No threats, No coercion, just you making a decision,” they spoke quietly and sat back, their arm still extended with the scalpel laying in their open palm.

after a short moment, they closed their eyes and waited, ever the patient one.

Astarte just looked at them. this fucking beast that shared a body with her dragon. How dare they ask this. Who the fuck did they think they were to ask her to… They didn't, they demanded nothing. Only gave a choice. How damn infuriating, and now they just fucking sat there waiting for her, looking all cool and collected while she was freaking out. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
She was so angry she could barely think straight. Astarte lashed out with one hand, turning the sweat on her skin to a fine pointed blade of water at the tip of her index finger, carving into that perfect flesh.

Citrine opened their eyes languidly, smiled slightly, and spoke, “Good Girl. That's the Passion I felt. I don't get off on my own pain like some of my Aspects, but I'm satisfied with your choice. Now, onto the next part of the lesson. generate your time field.” 

÷÷Well, Onyx?÷÷  
//You were right so far, Citrine. Still, I worry.//  
÷÷You're the core Aspect for a reason, worry, but Trust.÷÷

She cut them. They were bleeding and it's her fault. her mind fled.

~~~~  
Zerinye was restless in her found bed, tucked under the roof overhang of Willowbend Mall. It's not that the spot was insufficient, in fact, she had gathered a number of blankets and tarps from the stores to properly insulate her den from the elements. She felt unsettled, not hungry, not needing to continue her work yet, but… something.

“Maybe I should check around the area, just to be sure,” she spoke the words out loud as her fox ears twitched, a bit of convincing to get herself out of her bed. The descent to the street was swift, sliding down the pole just outside her den with her tails carefully held away from it, then she took a long walk around the outside of the mall. Not her hunting ground, she was no fool. You don't kill near your sleeping place. Not to mention most of the Jūjin she came across near the mall had no problem seeing her. Those that didn't see her, she just patiently followed elsewhere in the city to eliminate her prey. 

The evening was quiet, no people stirred nearby, as the mall had closed hours ago. She felt pulled towards a specific dumpster trusting her senses, climbed up and hopped over the lip and right onto a slashed up mattress. Destroyed items. Why would a dumpster be filled with destroyed items? She dug around for a while before coming across a plush toy that sang to her mind, a little purple dragon, with one of the button eyes missing. She snatched it up and held it close, satisfied with her find, then returned to her den, her prize held to her chest with one hand as she made her way back up.  
~~~~

××Was that part of the plan, Citrine?××  
÷÷Fuck off Sapphire, there's no booze here.÷÷  
××Hypocrite. The first thing you asked her for was a fag, barely hesitating to thank her first. I'm pointing out that your methods are too direct for most. You have no Tact, my good bottom bitch,×× xe chided them as xe descended back through the layers of headspace.  
÷÷We still have about a minute before it's a problem. Minor shock is understandable, acceptable, and relatively routine. I believe she has the ability to get through it. ÷÷

the light returned to her eyes as Ammolite's helpful counting down of sixty seconds came near its end, and Citrine breathed out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Alright Witchling, proceed when you are ready," their voice gave no hint of the worry they had felt only moments before.

she looked across at them, and at the blood which had spread enough to start spilling in a slow trickle to the floor.  
“How long was I out?” Astarte's voice was shaky, but firm.

“Just under ten minutes,” their response quiet, equally firm.

“You sat there for ten minutes, bleeding all over the table while I was unconscious? where is your sense of self preservation?” she was angry, worried, curious, and scared.

“My Owner, you inflicted this wound. it would be beyond presumptuous for me to heal it without asking for permission,” they chuckled suddenly, “Besides, it's part of the lesson. I could have just as easily asked you to cut yourself, but that would be less beneficial as a teaching tool.”

she stood in a furious rage spitting venom,“Citrine, I order you to heal yourself at anytime I am not available. You are not permitted to die from your own arrogance.” 

The collar glowed with its purple light as the command sunk in and they snapped out,"Yes, Owner. Now. Sit. Down." Sending a wave of cold through the collar, it traveled up her hand, encasing it in ice as the collar flared purple, tightening against their neck as they struck her with their magic. “I killed the last person to give me that command. Do not presume that you Own me, just because you own this body and Onyx. We are not a package deal in that manner. You need to earn the rest of our loyalties. Do you Understand?”

She flashed back to two days prior, when she learned about all the broken compulsions, and the one still intact. What does freedom mean to one who could shatter every other chain but that? She underestimated Citrine, considered their behaviour blasé instead of carefully calculated.  
Astarte sat, closed her eyes and spoke, “I'm sorry. I understand. I should have realized that was too far. I would like to continue the lesson, if you would be willing to continue teaching.”

the ice receded faster than it had formed, the brilliant purple glow against her eyelids fading to yellow as her hand warmed back to room temperature in a flash. The glow ended and they spoke, “Thank you, Witchling. Now, if you would, generate the time field, then pull it in.”

the field was hard to build, Time magic not being something she had ever excelled in. She had to alter her mental perception in a way to influence the Aether surrounding her, while still keeping focus on the present reality. multitasking was something she excelled at, but this was more intangible than she was used to. Citrine's voice slowed as the field came up, and she worked to anchor it to her palm, shrinking it in a jerky, unstable manner, inch by inch.  
When the sphere passed her head, she let out a shuddering breath. “Hel protect me, this feels awful.”

“Yes, it's very uncomfortable to move the sphere slowly, however once you have it away from your body, the discomfort goes with it. Eventually, you'll learn to generate the field from your hand directly and avoid the discomfort.”

the sphere continued its slow shrinkage as they spoke, finally enclosing only her hand, as the ice did just minutes before. “What's next?” her voice was tired but determined.

“Visualize the anchor, your focal point, moving from your hand to three inches in front of it. Feel the anchor moving through your skin, exiting your palm and coming to rest in front of it,” Citrine instructed quietly to not disturb her concentration.

The bubble of time detached from her skin fluidly, her comprehension growing as she worked, and she gave off a radiant smile. Concentrating, she squinted and the bubble became a cone like she was shown.

“Excellent work, Witchling. Last step, aim and increase power.” Citrine's voice was warmer than she had ever heard it, and she couldn't help but blush.

she held the cone of time onto the slash across their wrist and amplified the dilation until she could see the skin closing up as she watched. closing her hand into a fist, the cone ceased to exist, and the arm was once again unmarked. “You don't scar?” she asked, curious.

“All my scars are in my head, dear.” Citrine grasped her hand and kissed the back of it gently leaving a frosted lip print on the spot. “I'll let you get back to Onyx. See you around, Witchling.” They exhaled and all of the features shifted back to Onyx's in a wave of tyrian scales.

“Welcome back, wyrmling,” Astarte moved around the table quickly and picked ver up in a big hug, spinning them through the room. “I missed you.”

“But I wasn't even really gone, Owner mine. I was just unattuned,” Onyx rested vis head on her shoulder, confused by her excitement. 

“Yes, but you feel different. it becomes more obvious as I learn more about you and the other Aspects. I know you, Emerald, and Citrine so far. it seems like there are nine more of you to meet, and I'm a bit overwhelmed.”

“... eight, at least, for the time being.” vis voice was dejected, frustrated, and powerless.

she placed ver back down, resting vis frame on the edge of the table. “Is this something you want to talk about?” her voice was delicate, gently asking, not a bit demanding.

“yes,” ve whispered, vis energy shifting again as ver attunement changed.

“Bloodstone was the best of me, before that one broke into Citrine and Quartz. Before Cinnabar and the newly formed Citrine worked together to murder our Owner at the time. It was too much for him. His faith, his guidance, his magic, none of it was enough to stop them. Citrine's sheer destructive power was too much for him to be able to hold back. After that, Bloodstone lost confidence in his position. this was… in X2. I was ten years old, and had blood on my hands. I was taken in shortly after by The Chalice. Bloodstone was never quite the same, and as my relationship with The Chalice changed, and became more…” Crystal trailed off, fading into headspace again as Onyx resurfaced.

"Suffice it to say, the relationship became intimate as I matured, and abusive as I began to transition. I hid my Otherkin traits from The Chalice, as it seemed likely to only make matters worse. Bloodstone went silent a year ago in x18, due to everything that occurred, and I took over as Primary Aspect,” vis voice was solemn, expectant.

“Oh gods. I'm so sorry, my Love. That's inhumane. I can't imagine how awful that must have been.”

“It was life. I was on the run from The Chalice after Ruby and Cinnabar found a logical loophole in the pact and was able to escape when I hijacked your summons. the two of them together can resonate the same as a Succubus, so it was fate that they were present when you called.

Astarte thought back. She remembered from Maris' tutelage that The Chalice had been one of seven members of The Arcānōrum, a foreign ruling council that came to power right at the start of the Return. How far did her summons reach? that was across the ocean from her, in what remains of Europe. 

“You're safe here, with me. I promise,” her words were fierce, full of protective instinct, “Lets head back upstairs, I think that's enough learning for today. I'll clean up the blood later, so don't concern yourself with it.” She was still shocked by what she learned, but wanted to prioritize her pet. Her past horrors seemed minor in comparison.

Onyx nodded and followed her closely, emotionally and physically drained, “Yes, Owner mine.”

“So, can you tell me who was talking to me earlier, before you returned?” She hoped that a refocusing to the current would help ver.

“That was Crystal. She tells memories of loss and times past.” Ve answered easily, happy to share what ve was allowed to. 

sensing the positive shift, she continued on. “What about the Red-eyed beauty that woke and immediately claimed my Jane?” She chuckled at the thought, having enjoyed the situation immensely.

“That's Ruby. It's a bit bloodthirsty and possessive, but is the 'Oathkeeper' among my Aspects. More fragile than it looks.”

“Interesting. Definitely good to know.” fragile. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she accidentally broke it. As they neared the bedrooms, Astarte turned to speak to ver again, “I'm going to sleep now dear, I'm exhausted. You are welcome to join me if you wish.”

“I would like that. I would like that a lot.” Onyx held her hand tighter, feeling safe in her presence.

~~~~  
Guen grumbled as she worked in the clinic, one of her regulars giving her a hard time. “Dammit Zerinye, you can't just pick stuff out of the trash like that. Let me at least clean and fix it,” she demanded, pointing at the purple dragon plushie in her arms.

“Clean, but no fixing. He looks handsome like this,” Zerinye quietly grumbled back before handing over her prize.

“He? What's his name, dear?” Guen asked, curious. She cared deeply about the homeless girl, and always did her best to make her feel safe and welcome.

“His name is Sard. He told me himself!” Zerinye beamed with happiness, watching Guen use magic to clean off the grit and dirt bringing the colour of Claret forwards in a tight embossed scale pattern on the fabric.

“Sard is a very cute name for a small dragon like this. I hope he helps keep you safe.” Guen handed the plushie back as she finished, and offered Zerinye a hug.

As she held the girl, she thought of the choices that she had made over the years that lead her to this point. Leaving The Collective had been a hard decision, but she had no regrets, especially when it gave her the opportunity to help even more people outside of their tightly knit community. These Jūjin youths were defenseless, compared to those in The Collective, and she felt it was her duty to help; especially since she could pass for human, unlike many of them.

“Okay, your STI panel is clean. No sign of pregnancy either, thankfully. Seems like that enchantment on your necklace is still working fine. Is there anything else I can do for you, hun?”

Zerinye liked Guen a fair bit, and didn't mind her being protective, as the older woman was protective in a manner that implied only caring, and not ownership. She had been visiting Guen for regular checkups for seven years now, since she took the Kitsune Syrum at eighteen, the legal age to do so. A fox and wolf made for strange friends, but she looked up to Guen for guidance, even if the odd buzzing sound that came from her mind was a bit distracting.

~~~~~

Once again, Onyx woke before Astarte, preparing breakfast and her bagged lunch while she rested. Ve made oatmeal with sliced strawberries and raspberries in it, as well as provolone prosciutto wraps for her lunch. Vis tail wagged happily while ve worked, excited to eat with vis Owner.

Her morning rituals passed rather quickly as she planned on how to bring up the deal with The Collective. She needed to do so soon, to prevent any issues between ver and herself. She didn't understand what the therapy would entail, or even what the end results would be, but she trusted The Collective, in a way that she didn't trust many individuals… any now, aside from Onyx. Her relationship with her business partners was close, but was based more on mutual benefit and understanding than trust. At times like these, she missed her teacher. Maris would know what to do. If only she could still trust aer.

finishing up, consecrated and dressed, she entered the kitchen to find breakfast on the table, and Onyx curled on vis resting mat, dozing lightly. smiling, she knelt and gently stroked vis face until ve stirred back to wakefulness.

“Hey pretty dragon. Time to eat,” she said, helping ver up to vis feet.

they sat across the small table from each other, their left hands clasped together while they ate with their right. 

Astarte finished her food, and began to speak, “I made a deal that involves you. I don't have precise details yet, but I've arranged for you to undergo therapy with a Councillor of The Collective.”

the spoon dropped out of vis hand, clattering loudly against vis bowl. Astarte felt the immediate shift in Aspect, and wondered who was coming forward, surprised when it was Emerald.

“Does that mean I get a Drone Designation?” the excitement in the voice was palpable as they spoke.

Astarte barked out a laugh, her surprise increasing. “Oh, my Emerald wants to be a Drone? you want to be called…” she paused for a moment, recalling how the hex values mapped to colours to properly offer the right designation, “#046307?” the ability was one more about memorizing ranges rather than visualization, as simply put, a hex value is just a colour triplicate, three values combined into a single more intimidating looking string. very low red, very low blue, and mid-low green, Emerald.

the response was immediate, Emeralds eyes glazing over in blank contentment, “Yes, Primary. That would be liked by Drone very much.”

She was intrigued by the response. “When did you have interactions with The Collective? 

“The Collective was a major annoyance of my previous owner, and was talked about frequently, often with scorn. I became enamored of the concepts behind The Collective, and filled with a longing to become part of it.”

“That must have been difficult. Is it just you that wants to be part of The Collective?”

“Ammolite has expressed some interest, but the rest value identity too much. They aren't scared, mostly, just uninterested,” their response was content and quiet, a contemplative look on their face.

“Emerald my dear, you need to finish eating. I'll contact Speaker Cobalt today to schedule the sessions, and we can talk to it about if an official designation can be extended to you.”

They blushed and the Aspect changed again as an enthused, near manic voice burst out with, “HAPPY! Emerald is very happy, and that's good and I'm happy and we are all happy. Yay!”

The shift was yet another surprise of the morning, and Astarte could only assume that the day would continue in the same vein. “And who might you be, Cutie?”

“Im! Lazuli! I use They pronouns!” their energy was erratic and contagious, she couldn't help but be pulled along. She sent her magic out to cautiously inspect them and noticed that Lazuli was generating a field of mania around themselves like a miasma. She hadn't seen enticement done that way, but had heard that similar techniques could be developed subconsciously as a defense mechanism.

“Im very glad to meet you Lazuli, however, your breakfast still needs to be finished.” Her tone was kind, but firm.

Lazuli blinked then immediately scarfed down the rest of the oatmeal in a messy rush, streaking it across their face.

“Mmmm. it was Yummy! Onyx makes good food.”

“Yes, ve really does. I've eaten better the last few days than I have in years.” Astarte stood up, took her dishes to the sink and turned back to them. “It's about time for me to leave for work. I look forward to becoming better acquainted with you, my dear. Can you let Onyx know that I'll send a message at lunchtime with any information I get about the therapy?”

Lazuli cocked their head to the side in confusion responding, “Everything I know, ve knows. All the knowledge is shared, only the feelings about it are kept private unless one of me directly conceals it.”

Astarte nodded, her roundabout method of confirming her belief successful. Onyx attuned and joined her at the door, handing her the packed lunch and kissing her deeply.

“I love you so, my Owner. Have a good day please.”

“You too, Wyrmling.

~~~~  
Her day started slow, with her first meeting cancelled, she decided to spend her time doing some research on BDSM, so she could better connect with Onyx. Her search proved fruitful rather quickly, teaching her the value of the stoplight safeword system, and the concepts of sub-drop and dom-drop along with how to tailor aftercare to one's partner. The trouble came when she started looking up ownership in relation to kink and came across the Gor tradition, which caused her to collapse to the ground in shocked horror. All of that worry in the back of her mind about how ownership could be abused were confirmed on her wafer thin computer monitor. She felt uneasy before, with Onyx calling her Owner, but now she felt unclean, tainted by association. Ve was her partner, the structure they had been developing between them based first and foremost on consent and the understanding that with a word the structure could and would be changed to suit vis comfort levels. This Gorian filth, it was based on the worst kinds of compulsion and molding of someone to suit another, with no regard for their feelings, like making a Bonsai tree from a dryad.

She considered. If her reaction was this strong, how strongly must Onyx feel about it. She had no first hand experience of those horrors, but ve did. the compulsions and trauma responses ve exhibited were proof enough of that.

Onyx likely Needed an Owner due to the trauma, as a frame of reference, a way of orienting verself in the world.  
She would fill that position for now, while helping ve understand what a healthy relationship looks like. They would learn what a healthy relationship looks like together.

She was still on the floor when Lauren walked into the room as part of the hourly check in, and immediately ran to her side.

“Ms. Castina, are you alright?” the minders eyes flicked up to the monitor and recognition flared. “Ah. If it helps, I keep up on the latest laws as part of my role here. After the incident on the Old continent, Gor as an open practice was outlawed in X11. The practice is considered grounds for a death sentence.”

“Oh. Oh. That's good.” her eyes were still wide with shock, not sure how to process everything. “Am I a good person?”

“You are asking in relation to your Ownership of one Onyx Noon? Yes, I'm aware, part of the registration process is them checking with your place of business. I believe that you are a good person, with solid morals, even if your actions are rather grey. You are concerned about that one, are you not?” Lauren's no nonsense tone snapped her out of the daze, forcing her to start thinking more critically.

“Of course I care about Onyx. Ve is my partner, my responsibility and my property.” Astarte couldn't help but be offended by the question.

“Then stop this bullshit. You are nothing like the Gorians, and this behaviour is unbecoming of someone of your station. We both know that our Goddess would strike you dead herself instead of allowing you to be such a monster of essence.”

The reminder was pointed and cut deep, yet that was what she needed.

"Thank you Lauren. That will be all for now,” Astarte stood, regaining her composure and returned to her desk as the older woman nodded perfunctory and continued her rounds.

Astarte sighed once she was alone. Lauren was right, of course. She usually was. If Maris was her mentor in the ways of magic, Lauren was in the mundane realm. She had been since they all founded the company together in X20, when Maris was still around.

glancing at the clock, she closed her browser tab and checked her notes. The next meeting was with another Speaker of The Collective, Indigo AKA #246bce. The notes stated that it was a follow-up to the previous day's, detailing the specifics for her role as an expert witness. 

The teen in question was legally an adult, turning twenty in a week, yet his parents insisted that he was coerced into joining The Collective for “Fornication and Devilry”. Not that fornication and devilry (in a more literal sense) didn't occur in The Collective, but it was limited to full initiates and definitely not a signing bonus or something advertised.

She read for about twenty minutes before she received the text from Lauren informing her that her appointment had arrived.

“"Greetings, 246bce, Drone Speaker of the Collective." 

“Greetings, Castina Astarte, Willsculpter of Maris' line,” the Speaker paused for a second, it's smile atypical for its position, “May this one say that it's quite refreshing to talk to outsiders who respect our ways?”

“Most definitely. sit, please. I must admit, I feel a level of comfort with The Collective that I don't with many others. The ways don't suit my… predilections, but they are honourable.”

“This one is not here to recruit, so that is just fine.You have assumedly reviewed the task?” the Speakers dark vanilla skinned hands folded across its chest, it's voice more baritone than the previous Speaker she met.

“Yes. Standard case. It looks like you have Judge Thomson presiding, which will make things easier. I've testified in his court before, and he is wise enough to trust the experts. Will the new Drone be testifying as well?”

“Would it be beneficial for it to do so?”

“Has it taken the Fifth Rite of Unity yet?”

The Speaker froze, it's smile faltering. “One would ask how an outsider knows that term,” it's voice stern and full of anger.

“Is it known among The Speakers why The Collective mentions that I am of Maris'line?”

“No.” Perfunctory, confused, anger fading slowly.

“My Teacher helped Found The Collective, and Created the Rites aerself. I am of course versed in all ten.”

“There is only Nine Rites in The Collective.”

“The Rite of Primacy is the tenth.”

“This one needs time. may a private room be used?”

in response, she stood and left the room, saying as she walked out, “I will return in a half hour. Hopefully that is sufficient time.”

The time passed slowly. She got a coffee from the machine and nursed it in the lobby, avoiding starting any new projects that would take her focus. It was important for her to express her extent of knowledge this time. She couldn't have any misunderstandings when Onyx started vis therapy. As the last minute passed, she gulped the remnants of her coffee, placed the mug in the sink, and walked back into her office.

the Speaker was much more composed than she left it, thankfully.

“Your patience is appreciated. The Drone in question has not yet taken the Fifth Rite. May this one know why that is important?”

“The green lenses we use to identify compulsion detect the Fifth Rite as one, and it would complicate things to have to explain how that compulsion is a consensual one that lasts only as long as the recipient desires.”

“Ah. So the Drone should be present for the hearing?”

“Yes. I'll bring the lenses for everyone to use temporarily.”

“Wonderful. Thank you for your time. Another Speaker will be in contact to discuss the arrangement further.”

“I really appreciate that. The situation on my end has progressed somewhat, and this arrangement is very important to me.”

The Speaker nodded in understanding, recognizing the vulnerability as an apology of sorts.

Astarte felt… relief. The meeting was a complete success and she had begun to use the bargaining chip that was one of the oddest gifts that her mentor had given her.

okay. lunch time, then more sigil work.

~~~~~

Onyx spent the morning practicing the warding. Ve kept swapping out with Citrine who would demonstrate slight corrections to the technique, while Ammolite suggested minor improvements in efficiency and design. Sapphire rose from xyr slumber for a short while, to make suggestions as well.

××This warding. It only provides magical protection, yes?××

$$Yes, that is it's design that we are improving|{refining}|[finessing]$$

××Make it cover physical as well. it injured us, so it can clearly have substance.×× Xe uncoiled in the headspace, stretching out xyr serpentine form around the gathered Aspects in a symbolically protective gesture.

//but that would deny our Owner access to me while it is up. I don't want to impede her in any way.// Onyx was notably single minded at times.

Sapphire attuned for a moment, only to sigh audibly before relinquishing attunement. ××She has a ring that matches our collar. Citrine has used it as a focus to freeze her, and so could probably use it to allow her to bypass our wards.××

÷÷You are being rather insightful. Why? It's unusual for you.÷÷ their tone was a mixture of surprise and defensiveness.

××I've been sober for two weeks. With sobriety comes a level of clarity I'd rather avoid. I'm getting to the point where I probably wouldn't pass up Ecstasy if it was offered.××

The entire headspace shuddered in horrified memory. That was a bad day.

¢¢please no. I can't go through that again.¢¢

××I was exaggerating love. I wouldn't do anything like that to hurt us.×× Xe gave her a slight squeeze with xyr coils before drifting back down to slumber.

÷÷ perhaps we can see about accommodating xim. We will have the money to do so, and xyr function is important.÷÷


End file.
